


Don't do all the things with your little thing

by Road1985



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drugs, F/M, Harvey's son, M/M, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey conoce a Mike en una entrevista de trabajo... no, así no, se conocen en una fiesta, Mike está borracho, MIke quiere divertirse, Harvey también... Harvey tiene un hijo... Mike se encuentra en la entrevista con el tío que se acaba de acostar. </p><p>Más o menos es el principio de la serie luego no</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mike entró en el bar y durante un momento miró a su alrededor. No había tenido la oportunidad de ir a la universidad, pero lo cierto era que no lo echaba de menos en absoluto. Había tenido una adolescencia tranquila viviendo con su abuela y ella le había dado todo lo que había pido para que fuera feliz. 

Cuando se había dado cuenta, ya de niño, que tenía una memoria prodigiosa, superior a la de sus compañeros, su abuela le propuso hacer todo lo posible para que entrara en una escuela privada, con la mejor educación, pero él no quiso dejarla sola.  
Nunca había echado de menos la universidad y ahora lo cierto es que se sentía verdaderamente extraño al entrar en ese lugar lleno de universitarios.

\- ¡Mike! Joder tío, tengo que invitarte a todas las copas que tomes hoy. – Un hombre joven se acercó a él, le palmeó varias veces en la espalda y puso en sus manos su primer vaso de la noche. – Gracias a ti, pronto mi padre verá que puedo ser abogado. Y todo gracias a ese cerebro tuyo. 

Mike cogió el pequeño canuto que el muchacho había liado y encendido y se lo llevo agradecido a los labios, aunque entonces no sabía que esa era el primero de unos cuantos que acabarían por cambiarle la vida para siempre, de una forma que jamás hubiera imaginado posible.

A partir de ese momento, todo pasó a la velocidad de la luz y tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta de porros había fumado antes de encontrarse encima de aquel escenario, micrófono en mano cantando “Radiactive”, con medio haciéndole los coros a grito pelado con sus copas por el aire y con la sensación que podía ser un dios del rock para el final de la noche.

Gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, tenía el pelo pegajosos y la camisa completamente pegada al cuerpo, medio desabrochada ya y el micrófono estaba apunto de caérselo de las manos. Era el último estribillo y se lo estaba pasando como nunca; cerró los ojos, acabaría la canción por todo lo alto, aunque para eso tuviera quedarse afónico durante toda una semana.

Dio un paso adelante, bailando de aquí para allá, creyendo que estaba en un enorme escenario y sin darse cuenta que el siguiente paso le llevaría directamente al suelo. No era una gran caída, pero sin duda le esperaba un buen moretón.  
Escuchó algún que otro grito y hasta creyó que alguien le decía que tuviera cuidado, pero la adrenalina dominaba su cuerpo. Habían sido unos meses estresantes por muchos motivos y ahora que por fin tenía una noche para pasárselo bien, la quería aprovechar hasta el final.

Y ese final pareció llegar cuando dio el siguiente paso, cuando no había suelo bajo su pie, cuando abrió los ojos y vio que caía. Durante ese segundo, se imaginó en el suelo, se imaginó haciéndose daño y la gente riéndose. Imaginó que la emoción de lo que había fumado se pasaría en cuestión de unos instantes.

Pero de pronto, un bulto oscuro apareció en su camino, uno sobre el que caía, aplastándolo, tirándolo al suelo. Había caído sobre blando.

\- Deberías haber cantado “It’s raining men”. Hubiera sido más apropiado. – Dijo el bulto debajo de él.

Mike se levantó a toda prisa, como si se hubiera tumbado en una cama de pinchos, pero estaba demasiado colocado y cuando quiso ponerse en pie, se resbaló en el suelo mojado por alguna copa que se había derramado en el suelo y de nuevo, tuvo que ser el extraño el que le cogió la mano, tiró de él y lo apretó contra su traje… un traje realmente caro.

\- ¿Es tu primer día en Harvard? – Le preguntó el extraño, mientras Mike levantaba la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Harvard? Si, claro mi primer día en Harvard. Y espero que usted no sea profesor, porque le aseguro que no así todos los días.

\- Tranquilo, no soy profesor. – El extraño movió sus manos como si de dos boas constrictor se tratara y lo apretó contra él. – Pero te podrían enseñar un par de cosas.

Mike estaba muy borracho, era lo único que tenía claro. Eso y que estaba mirando al tío más atractivo, más guapo que había visto en toda su vida. Sus ojos castaños le se habían clavado en los suyos y parecía que no le iba a dejar ir nunca. Y esa sonrisa… había picardía y malicia en ella y le estaba volviendo loco.

\- No sabes como me llamo y quieres llevarme a la cama.

\- Muy bien, entonces soy Harvey y tu….

\- Mike

\- Mike, encantado. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? Algo me dice que tu momento de gloria en el escenario, se ha terminado.

Si, definitivamente Mike estaba lo bastante colocado como para aceptar la proposición del primer extraño que había aparecido delante de él, el primer tío bueno, guapo y aparentemente rico, por el traje que llevaba, que le había invitado a pasar la noche en su casa.

Mike no era así, era un buen chico, si no tenía en cuenta su pequeño negocio suplantando estudiantes en el examen de ingreso de derecho o las veces que había ayudado a su mejor amigo Trevor, a llevar a cabo alguno de sus pequeños negocios ilegales. 

Pero en lo que se refería a relaciones y acostarse con alguien, Mike era un chico reservado, que buscaba al amor de su vida y que no solía acostarse con alguien en la primera cita.

Pero con ese tal Harvey decidió romper todas reglas.

*

Si no hubiera tenido todo su cuerpo concentrado en Harvey, en las manos del otro hombre recorriendo su cuerpo como si estuviera dibujando un mapa, su boca entretenida entre sus labios, su cuello y sus labios de nuevo y si se hubiera preocupado en abrir los ojos al entrar en aquel apartamento; probablemente, Mike se hubiera quedado de piedra al ver el lujo que había allí dentro. 

No se dio cuenta que su amante tenía un ascensor privado que le llevaba directamente a la puerta de su casa, tampoco vio la enorme cocida con barra americana que tenía a la derecha, con un bar lleno de distintas botellas a cual más cara de los mejores licores del mundo; ni se preocupó del carísimo sofá sobre el que las manos del otro hombre le tumbaron.

Pero todo eso le daba realmente igual. Hasta esa noche, hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado que no se acostaba con nadie y aunque estar bajo el cuerpo de un hombre bastante mayor que él, del que tan solo conocía el nombre y que le había llevado a la primera de cambio a su apartamento, no había sido lo que imaginado para el final de la sequía, lo cierto era que los porros fumados le habían ayudado a no pensar en que podía estar en la casa de un peligroso psicópata.

Gimió cuando Harvey se acostó sobre él en el sofá, apretó su cuerpo y frotó su entrepierna ya abultada contra él. se agarró al brazo de piel del sofá y clavó las uñas cuando el hombre comenzó a moverse sobre él como si le estuviera follando ya, solo para ponerle caliente… y lo cierto era que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Atrapó el cuerpo del hombre con sus piernas y lo apretó todavía más, si es que era posible, contra su cuerpo y agarró su rostro con ambas manos para poder besarle o que le besara, no estaba seguro como funcionaba aquello.

Harvey lo miró a los ojos y sonrió; siempre le habían gustado los cachorrillos de ojos azules, sobretodo cuando los tenía debajo, sudados, calientes, con ganas de pasar una noche apasionada. Atrapó las manos del muchacho y las levantó sobre su cabeza; arremetió contra su boca con un beso que arrancó un gemido desesperado del muchacho e incluso sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía.

\- ¿Eres virgen con otro hombre? 

Mike se puso colorado o simplemente era que estaba nervioso y excitado. Negó con la cabeza y trató de liberar las manos que Harvey le tenía sujetas. 

\- ¿Cuántos?

\- ¿Cuántos qué?

\- ¿Cuántos tíos te han follado?

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no soy yo el que me follo a otros tíos?

Harvey le miró un momento sin decir nada, levantó una ceja y sonrió con picardía. Se mantuvo en silencio, mientras se ponía en pie y tiraba de Mike para levantarlo. Le agarró el trasero y apretó con fuerza, el muchacho gimió de nuevo.

\- Si, veo que te gusta dominar. – Arremetió contra sus labios de nuevo, Mike no tardó ni dos segundos en abrir su boca y permitirle entrar, recorrer su interior con su lengua, como si es tuviera marcando aquello como su territorio. – Vamos, la cama será más cómoda para pasar el resto de la noche.

El dormitorio era casi más grande que todo el apartamento de Mike, y la cama, que casi parecía una piscina, ocupaba la mitad de la habitación.

Harvey le dio la vuelta como si de un paso de baile se tratara y Mike pudo ver el enorme ventanal que cubría toda una pared del cuarto, a través del cual se podía ver una vista maravillosa de Manhattan. Definitivamente, ese hombre debía ganar mucho dinero.  
La boca de Harvey besó su cuello y tiró hasta que lo sentó sobre sus piernas en la cama. Rodeó su cintura con una mano y con la otra bajó hasta su pantalón y lo desabrochó con una maestría que demostraba que había hecho eso muchas veces.

Lo volvió a levantar sin soltarlo y de un tirón hizo que su vaquero bajara hasta los tobillos. Tras descalzarse, Mike se lo quitó y se dio la vuelta. Se sentó en su regazo de nuevo y desabrochó los botones de la camisa de Harvey.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba tumbado en la cama, desnudo, con Harvey sobre él, también desnudo, menos la camisa que no se había llegado a quitar del todo, colocado entre sus piernas y colocado por el canuto que se estaba fumando y que Mike recordaba vagamente, haberle dado unos minutos antes.

Resultaba tan sexy ese hombre, con el canuto entre los labios, una sonrisa juguetona en los labios y el cuerpo perfecto sobre él y una brillante gota de sudor corriendo por su pecho. Cuando alargó la mano para abrir el cajón de la mesilla y sacar el condón que tenía entre sus dedos, Mike sintió que su cuerpo se excitaba de golpe, pero cuando lo vio rasgar el envoltorio con los dientes y coger el preservativo, su sangre comenzó a hervir por la desesperación, hasta que las manos de Harvey comenzaron a moverse por su miembro, para colocárselo y entonces, cualquier tipo de pensamiento o acto racional resultó completamente imposible para el muchacho.

\- ¿Cuántos tíos te han tenido en su cama? – Dijo Harvey mientras se frotaba el miembro ya duro y rígido.

\- ¿Qué importa eso ahora?

\- Importa porque se me están ocurriendo unas cantas cosas que podemos hacer y necesito saber que no te haré daño.

\- No vas a ser el primero, tranquilo. Puedes follarme… puedes hacerme lo que quieras.

\- No me digas algo así con esa cara, de lo contrario no podré controlarme.

\- No te he pedido que lo hagas. – Mike se sorprendió a sí mismo al decir aquello, desde luego estaba muy colocad para dejarse llevar de esa forma.

Harvey no dijo más. Se quedó ahí un momento, como si estuviera procesando las palabras del muchacho y cuando tuvo claro que su cachorrillo le estaba dando vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera, tiró de sus piernas, hasta dejarlo completamente tendido en la cama y le levantó las dos piernas.

\- Vamos a empezar poco a poco, la noche es joven y quiero ver hasta donde podemos llegar.

Harvey se quitó el canuto de los labios y se lo pasó Mike. Se mojó dos dedos lamiéndolos como si de caramelos se tratara y los deslizó al interior de su joven amante. Entraron sin problemas, sin que Mike se sintiera incómodo, sin que apretara el cuerpo; el muchacho se mantuvo sonriente, gimió y arqueó la espalda esperando que entraran hasta el fondo.

\- Estás muy abierto ya.

\- Lo se. – Suspiró Mike y se movió a delante y atrás, haciendo que los dedos de Harvey entraran todavía más en su interior.

Harvey sonrió, sacó sus dedos y los acercó a la boca de Mike. El muchacho la abrió y dejó que fuera el propio Harvey el que los introdujera, para luego chuparlos , muy lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Harvey estaba a mil, ese crío le ponía desde que lo había visto subido en ese escenario, cubierto de sudor, contoneándose y lo único en lo que podía pensar desde ese momento era tenerlo en su cama y pasar toda la noche follándolo.

Así que no se contuvo más tiempo, agarró las cadera de Mike y dirigió su polla a su interior. Podría haberlo hecho de forma más cuidadosa, cariñosa incluso, sino estuviera tan caliente, si no llevara horas deseando llegar a ese momento y además la adrenalina de los porros los habían puesto a los dos a mil.

Clavó su polla en Mike y lo escuchó gritar; aunque no hubo dolor en su voz y la sonrisa en los labios del muchacho, le hizo sentir apretando, tanto sus dedos en sus caderas, como si polla en su interior. Mike gimió al notar que llegaba a ese punto que le hacía enloquecer y rogó para que no se detuviera, moviendo sus propias caderas, apretando los glúteos como si no fuera a dejarle salir nunca.

Se incorporó como pudo, rodeó el cuello de Harvey con ambas manos y comenzó a cabalgarle, mientras Harvey le besaba, le comía la boca prácticamente, mordía su cuello, se alimentaba de él, al mismo tiempo que su polla profundizaba hasta el límite en el cuerpo de Mike.

El tiempo se detuvo, podía haber pasado horas así, con sus cuerpos entrelazados, las manos de ambos acariciando la espalda del otro, sus bocas, buscando desesperadamente la de su amante. Pronto perdieron la noción del tiempo y cuando Harvey terminó por correrse dentro de Mike, ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama. Harvey deslizó la mano entre ambos y se cerró alrededor del miembro de su joven amante, lo masajeó y excitó hasta que en cuestión de un minuto Mike se corrió, también, en su mano.

Se mantuvieron ahí un momento, con sus cuerpos todavía entrelazados un buen rato; les costaba respirar a los dos. 

\- Definitivamente no soy el primero que te folla.

\- Ya te lo he dicho.

\- ¿Me dirás ahora cuántos lo han hecho?

\- Creía que preferías descubrirlo.

La sonrisa de Harvey volvió a ponerle caliente.

\- ¿Cuántas rondas crees que necesitaré para averiguarlo?

Mike se incorporó y alcanzó el miembro de Harvey, que ya empezaba a sentirse interesado de nuevo.

\- Unos cuantos.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike despertó poco a poco, con una sonrisa, al notar unos labios que besaban su hombro y unas manos que acariciaban su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y decidió mantener los ojos cerrados. Aquella boca era tan perfecta… pero cuando notó la lengua de Harvey recorriendo su miembro de arriba abajo, abrió los ojos. Antes de poder mirar, el otro hombre tenía la cabeza entre sus piernas y su polla en la boca.

No tardó en ponerse tan duro como la noche anterior, pese a no haber dormido más que un par de hora, porque habían pasado horas y horas follando. Pero aquella boca se lo ponía fácil, igual que los dedos que estaban excitando sus pezones.  
Gimió, como no hacerlo cuando Harvey se había metido todo su miembro en la boca y casi podía notar su garganta con la punta. Arqueó a la espalda, por enésima vez en aquellas últimas horas para buscar más profundidad.

Cuando notó que la polla de su amante se había vuelto a poner dura, Harvey la dejó salir de su boca y la miró un momento, que bien se lo había pasado excitándola una y otra vez durante toda la noche. Cerró su mano alrededor del miembro y lo masajeó mientras se tumbaba junto a Mike.

No tuvo que decir nada para que el muchacho se pusiera de lado y frotara su trasero con el miembro de Harvey.

\- ¿Y esto que quiere decir?

Con la mano libre Harvey acarició el culo de Mike y se detuvo con un dedo justo en su ano, excitándolo con el simple contacto. El muchacho se estremeció y acercó su mano para abrir él mismo sus glúteos.

\- Fóllame por favor.

\- ¿Todavía tienes ganas?

Harvey desilzó el dedo dentro de su trasero y se dio cuenta que ya estaba listo. Aceleró el movimiento de su mano excitando su miembro y si seguía haciendo eso, no tardaría en correrse en su mano.

\- Harvey, por favor.

Harvey clavó los dedos en la cadera de Mike y lo acercó a él, lo apretó contra su cuerpo. No tuvo que hacer mucho para que su polla excitada desde que había despertado con Mike durmiendo, desnudo, a su lado; se abriera paso en el culo del muchacho.

Mike cerró los ojos y lanzó un gemido que inundó la habitación. Se movió, abriendo el camino para aquel miembro que se apoderaba de su interior. Con una acometida dura, Harve se introdujo de golpe en su interior. Los cuerpos de ambos se movieron, hasta que Mike quedó tenido boca abajo y Harve sobre él, apoyado en sus manos. Se elevó, como le gustaba mirar aquel cuerpo joven, perfecto y suyo. Se inclinó y pasó la lengua por la espalda de Mike, al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas se iban haciendo más fuertes, duras… acercó su boca al oído de Mike y respiró con fuerza.

\- Podría estar follándote todo el día. Es una lástima que tenga que irme a trabajar.

Siguió presionando su cuerpo contra el de Mike, su polla toda dentro del muchacho y su boca lamiendo todo su cuerpo.

\- Córrete dentro por favor…

\- No me ha dado tiempo de ponerme el condón, tenía demasiadas ganas de metértela.

Como respuesta, Mike llevó su mano hasta el culo de Harvey y lo apretó contra él. En circunstancias normales, habría terminado con eso cuando Harvey le había dicho que no llevaba protección, pero ahora estaba fuera de si y lo único que podía pensar eran las ganas que tenía de sentir como le llenaba.

Harvey dudó por un segundo, pero tampoco él se sentía con fuerzas para pensar en nada más que el calor de aquel culo que le apretaba. Podría no haberlo hecho, podría haber sido responsable, pero su cerebro se fundió cuando Mike clavó sus dedos glúteos y lloriqueó para que no se detuviera. 

Antes de poder hacer nada para controlarse, se corrió dentro de Mike.

Se incorporó, se le había hecho verdaderamente tarde y todavía tenía que ducharse porque estaba todo sudado y con las manos sucias y viscosas del semen que Mike había derramado. Se dio la vuelta, debería decirle a su joven amante, que era hora de marcharse, pero entonces se dio cuenta que su cachorro, como ya le gustaba llamarle, se había hecho un ovillo con la sábana y agotado por una noche desenfrenada y había caído rendido.

*

Matt abrió la puerta del apartamento de su padre y cogió las dos bolsas con su ropa y el resto de sus cosas. Todavía no le había dicho a su padre que pasaría los próximos meses con él, al menos durante el primer año de carrera; la casa de su madre quedaba muy lejos de Harvard.

El apartamento estaba en silencio, excepto por el sonido de la ducha. Matt miró su reloj, era temprano, seguramente su padre acababa de levantarse. Desde luego iba a darle una verdadera sorpresa.

Dejó las bolsas en la entrada, se quitó la mochila y la chaqueta y caminó directamente hasta el dormitorio de su padre. Aun no se había acostado, ya que su padre no sabía que estaba en la ciudad, había tenido la oportunidad de pasar toda la noche de fiesta, celebrando su entrada en la universidad. 

Había sido una pena perder de vista a ese tío, Mike, se llamaba, hubiera pasado toda la noche agradeciéndole por haberle conseguido la entrada en la universidad. Su nota en el examen de ingreso había sido la mejor de toda su vida. Podrían haber pasado la noche metidos en el baño, pasándolo bien, con lo bueno que estaba. Pero cuando quería invitarle a una copa y se iba a lanzar a por él, Mike ya no estaba.

Hacía mucho tiempo que pasaba tiempo con su padre, desde que se había convertido en uno de los abogados más exitosos de la ciudad, su trabajo se había convertido en su mayor y única prioridad, además de recordarle continuamente, lo cerca que estaba de entrar en la facultad de derecho y lo orgulloso que estaría de él en el futuro.

Sin presión.

Llamó a la puerta del dormitorio principal. No recibió respuesta y supuso que el ruido de la ducha no le había dejado escucharle. Abrió la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta que el grifo de la ducha se hubo cerrado, seguramente su padre había salido ya de la ducha. 

El dormitorio estaba en penumbra, las cortinas estaban cerradas y apenas se podía ver nada. Se acercó a la ventana para dejar entrar luz y descorrió la cortina con un golpe seco. Un gemido desde la cama, le hizo volverse. Había alguien tumbado; ya se imaginaba alguna de las chicas que sola ligarse su padre, jovencita, seguramente, guapa, desde luego. 

Matt carraspeó, no quería que la chica se asustara cuando se despertara y lo encontrara allí. Las sábanas de la cama se movieron, se estaba despertando. El chico sonrió, ya se imaginaba la sorpresa de la chica cuando lo viera.  
De pronto, una cabeza apareció. Una que no pertenecía a una chica, la cabeza de alguien que conocía, alguien al que había querido tirarse durante toda la noche anterior.

\- ¿Mike?

El muchacho que acababa de abrir los ojos, despertó de golpe al ver aquella cara conocida.

\- ¿Matt?

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo en la cama de mi padre?

\- ¿Tu padre? ¿Harvey es tu padre?

\- ¿Harvey? Oh dios mío… te has tirado a mi padre. – Matt se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello a si mismo. Estaba tan chocado con aquella imagen, que ni siquiera sabía que decir o hacer. - ¡Has tenido sexo con mi padre!

\- ¿Harvey es tu padre?

Mike casi tuvo ganas de vomitar. De pronto, la noche (y la mañana) más increíble de toda su vida se había convertido, casi, en una pesadilla. Había cometido fraude por ese crío, había conseguido que entrara en la universidad haciendo él el examen y ahora resultaba que era el hijo del hombre con el que había pasado toda la noche… Se dejó caer en la cama y se cubrió con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

\- No hace falta que grites para que vuelva a meterme en la cama contigo.

Harvey se quedó de piedra durante un segundo al salir del baño y encontrarse aquella escena. Su hijo en la puerta del dormitorio, su rostro pálido y sus ojos mirando deosrbitados puestos en Mike, mientras que su amante de la noche anterior trataba de cubrirse con la sábana como si quisiera desaparecer.

\- Matt ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabe tu madre que estás aquí?

\- ¿Eres gay, papá?

\- ¿Tienes un hijo? ¿Este es tu hijo? 

Matt asesinó a Mike para evitar que terminara decir lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Mike lo comprendió y guardó silencio, a ninguno de los dos muchachos les interesaba que Harvey se enterara de su pequeño acuerdo comercial.

\- ¿Ya no recuerdas que te dije que vendría a estudiar a Harvard? Mamá te llamó hace dos meses y tu dijiste que no tenías problemas en que me quedara a vivir contigo hasta que encontrara algo propio. – Matt miró a Mike, todavía en la cama, todavía cubriéndose tan solo con la sábana. – Aunque supongo que has estado entretenido con otras cosas.

\- Matt.

\- No pretendo ser grosero, pero casi podrías ser su padre y además, ¿Eres gay?

\- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, pero no, no soy gay, porque no solo me acuesto con hombres. ¿Y tu de que conoces a Mike?

El muchacho se quedó sin saber que contestar.

\- Nos conocimos anoche en el bar, amigo de amigos ya sabes.

Si Harvey le hubiera conocido un poco más, sabría perfectamente que Mike estaba mintiendo y que si no le miraba a los ojos, era precisamente para que Harvey no se diera cuenta.

\- Hagamos una cosa, Matt, tienes tu cuarto preparado al final del pasillo, Mike, yo tengo que marcharme a trabajar y tengo cita para encontrar a un nuevo asociado para mi buffete.

\- Si, claro, yo también tengo algo que hacer.

Mike dio gracias porque Matt ya se hubiera marchado y los hubiera dejado solos, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y retiró por fin la sábana que cubría su cuerpo.

\- Ya has conocido a mi hijo. 

\- Si, menuda presentación. Joder, que vergüenza. Tu hijo va a pensar que soy… - Harvey le cerró la boca con un beso. Se colocó delante y tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos. – Será mejor que volvamos a vernos, al menos en un tiempo.

\- Lo dices como si fueras mi novio.

\- No, lo digo porque… no se, después de lo de anoche, pensé que querrías volver a verme. – Mike se arrepintió de haber dicho, en cuanto lo dijo. – No me entiendas mal, no quería decir…

Un nuevo beso, una caricia en la mejilla y Harvey fue hasta el en enorme armario lleno de trajes, para vestirse. Tras recomponer su orgullo y no desear que se le tragara la tierra, Mike se puso en pie y recogió la ropa que había quedado desperdigada por la casa. la camisa tirada en el sofá, los pantalones en mitad del pasillo y el bóxer en la esquina del dormitorio, donde Harvey casi se lo había arrancado. 

Se vistió rápidamente y tras despedirse de Harvey se marchó. Trevor le estaba esperando para contarle algo sobre un nuevo proyecto y aunque sabía a lo que se dedicaba su amigo y que no era de fiar; todavía seguía siendo su mejor amigo y no le iba a dejar tirado.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Mike vio a los dos hombres parados en la puerta, no tuvo que fijarse mucho para saber que eran policías, tal vez del FBI y si le pillaban con el maletín lleno de droga; terminaría en la cárcel antes de terminar el día. Así que al llegar al pasillo, agarró con fuerza el maletín y pasó de largo de aquellos dos hombres. 

Dio gracias por encontrar la puerta de emergencia, la abrió de golpe y se echó a correr escaleras abajo. Un segundo más tarde escuchó el sonido de pasos corriendo tras él, le estaban siguiendo, los policías le perseguían. Estaba seguro que lograrían alcanzarle antes de que llegara la calle, así que abrió la primera puerta que encontró; sin preocuparse el piso en el que se encontraba y al tomarse con una habitación a su derecha. 

Estaba llena de jóvenes trajeados y con maletín, así que si los policías no se habían fijado demasiado en él, aquel parecía un buen lugar en el que esconderse.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo día? – Se dio la vuelta y miró la pelirroja que le hablaba. – Hay gente esperando. ¿Vas a entrar?

Mike dudó un momento, ni siquiera sabía donde se había metido ni de lo que le estaba hablando aquella mujer, pero dedujo que era la secretaria de otra persona. Sin embargo, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y el miedo a que fueran los dos policías, le hizo asentir y encaminarse hacia la otra puerta.

Estaba demasiado nervioso como para fijarse quien le estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta, en la otra habitación. Si lo hubiera visto, probablemente habría salido corriendo en la dirección contraria, aunque se hubiera encontrado los policías.   
Cuando lo vio, era demasiado tarde. 

Harvey cerró la puerta; se sorprendió al verlo aparecer allí, pero era muy bueno en su trabajo, así que mantuvo la expresión tranquila. Mike sin embargo, se quedó clavado en el suelo, tan pálido como unas horas al encontrarse con Matt, mientras él desnudo, acababa de despertarse en la cama del hombre que tenía delante.

\- Creía que habías dicho que era mejor no vernos en un tiempo. – Dijo Harvey.

Vestía con un traje igualmente caro que la noche anterior y odiaba ver que mantenía la misma sonrisa, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si…

\- Creía que habías dicho que acababas de empezar la universidad. ¿Ahora eres abogado? – Preguntó Harvey con la misma tranquilidad, mientras Mike sentía que se le doblaban las piernas.

Dejó el maletín en el suelo, pero al hacerlo se abrió y todo lo que había interior, toda la marihuana que Trevor le había dado para que entregara cayó al suelo. Se le cortó la respiración, ya se imaginaba a Harvey avisando a su secretaria para que llamara a la policía.

\- Supongo que ni eras universitario, ni ahora eres abogado.

\- Ehr…

\- ¿Qué haces en una entrevista para entrar a trabajar en Pearson & Hartman?

Mike miró hacia la puerta, todavía podía recoger las bolsitas de droga y salir corriendo, tal vez los dos policías ya se hubieran marchado, tal vez podía escapar y no volver a ver Harvey. 

Sin embargo, no se movió, se agachó, guardó las bolsitas en el maletín y lo dejó a un lado. En cuestión de dos minutos le contó lo ocurrido con aquellos policías que le habían perseguido, omitiendo el motivo exacto por el que llevaba un maletín lleno de droga, excepto que se había metido en un buen lio. La verdad es que sentaba bien desahogarse por fin.

\- No soy abogado y no he ido a la universidad, pero se todo lo que pueda aprender sobre derecho.

\- Eso parece un poco excesivo. Sobretodo si no has estudiado derecho, además solo contratamos abogados salidos de Harvard.

\- No me hace falta, puedo hacer el trabajo mejor que cualquier asociado que decidas contratar aquí.

Harvey clavó los ojos en Mike y sonrió.

\- Eso tendrás que demostrarlo. 

Mike cogió un libro de leyes que había sobre la mesa y se lo entregó al abogado.

\- Pregúntame algo, lo que tu quieras.

\- ¿Además de la pregunta que te hice anoche?

Mike se puso colorado.

\- No me refería a eso.

\- Que pena, llevo todo el día dándole vueltas a cuantos…

\- ¿Estás buscando un asociado o no? Soy el mejor que te vas a encontrar y si quieres puedes comprobarlo. – Tal vez no debería haber levantado la voz, pero estaba nervioso, Harvey le ponía muy nervioso desde el mismo momento en que lo había conocido

Para tranquilizarse se sentó frente a la única mesa que había en la habitación y dejó encima el maletín, que ya empezaba a arderle en las manos.

\- Muy bien. “La responsabilidad civil asociada a la agencia se basa en varios factores...

\- Incluyendo la desviación del agente de su trayectoria, la inferencia razonable de la agencia en nombre de la demandante, y la naturaleza de los propios daños.

Harvey se quedó sin palabras.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

\- Soy bueno recordando cosas. Una vez leídas, no se me olvidan nunca.

\- Así que te has aprendido todo el temario de derecho porque…

Mike no contestó.

\- Muy bien, supongo que eres mejor que todos los que están ahí fuera y sinceramente, me gustas. – Mike tragó saliva con fuerza. – Como abogado, aunque no lo seas. ¿Te interesa el trabajo?

\- Es posible que ahí fuera me estén esperando dos agentes del FBI para meterme en la cárcel, supongo que esto es mejor.

*

Al regresar a su apartamento, Trevor le estaba esperando dentro y nada más entrar, su amigo, le cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo empujó contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué coño has hecho? – Le gritó Trevor. – Me has jodido, ¿lo sabes? Me has jodido y ahora esa gente va a venir a por mi.

Con un forcejeó rápido, Mike logró liberarse de las manos de su amigo y lo empujó.

\- ¿Yo te he jodido a ti? La policía estaba buscando a esa gente; si hubiera hecho el trabajo tal y como me pediste, me habrían detenido y sabes que, ahora estaría en la cárcel. Además, me has dejado tirado, no me has avisado.

\- Me tenían encañonado. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Mike comenzó a moverse por el apartamento con paso nervioso. En cuestión de un día toda su vida se había vuelto del revés, Harvey había pasado de ser su amante de la noche anterior y el padre del tío al que acababa de hacerle entrar en la universidad, a ser su jefe y para colmo Trevor había estado a punto de convertirle en un camello.

\- Vete de aquí. – Dijo por fin Mike.

\- Mikie, vamos, no seas así. Las cosas se han ido de madre, pero si tienes el maletín… 

Trevor se acercó a él, rodeó su cintura y lo apretó contra si mismo para empezar a besarle el cuello.

\- ¿Trevor que haces? Para, por favor.

\- Nunca te ha molestado que hiciera esto, más bien te encanta lo que pasa después.

\- Pues hoy no estoy de humor, sobretodo después de como me has dejado tirado.

Trevor lo empujó lentamente contra la pared y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Mike notó la presión, sabía lo que su amigo intentaba, pero estaba lo bastante cabreado con él como para no seguirle el juego, no esa noche.

\- No vamos a follar, estoy cabreado, humillado y muy cansado. Así que por favor vete.

La presión en su hombro se hizo mayor y para no discutir más, terminó por arrodillarse. Miró a Trevor y normalmente su sonrisa, llena de deseo y lujuria le habría puesto a mil, pero por demasiados motivos que rondaban en su cabeza, lo único que quería era quedarse solo en su apartamento de una vez por todas.

Trevor se frotó la entrepierna con una mano y comenzó a bajarse la cremallera, pero Mike consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y se puso en pie.

\- He dicho que no tengo ganas de follar hoy contigo, no soy una puta barata a la que puedas comprar en todo momento. Vete por favor.

\- Mike…

\- He dicho que te vayas. Vamos a olvidar lo que ha pasado hoy y hablamos otro día.

\- ¿Y me vas a dejar así? Con esto aquí. - Trevor se pegó de nuevo a Mike y frotó su entrepierna abultada contra él. – Vamos, algo rapidito, solo para que me desahogue.

\- Y dale con tratarme como una putilla.

Mike empujó a Trevor hasta la puerta, la abrió y le hizo atravesar el umbral.

\- Vamos Mike, joder, una mamada, ¿Qué te cuesta? Con lo que te gusta tenerla en la boca.

\- Mira que puedes llegar a ser grosero, Trevor. No voy a chupártela, no vamos a follar. Así que si no te importa, voy a cerrar la puerta, porque todavía estoy cabreado con lo que me has hecho y me gustaría olvidarme de todo esto.

Con un último y definitivo empujón, lo sacó del apartamento y cerró la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda sobre ella. 

\- Eres un calientapollas Mike, eres peor que una puta. – Mike apretó los puños con fuerza. La sola idea de que todos su vecinos estuvieran escuchando aquello, le daba ganas de abrir la puerta y golpear al que todavía creía su amigo. – Si me dejas así, todo empalmado, me iré a buscar alivio en un buen culo que me dejo jugar, no como el tuyo. Ya veremos cuanto aguantas sin tenerme cerca.

Mike se alejó de la puerta y se encerró en su dormitorio, al menos desde allí apenas podía escuchar la voz de Trevor y tampoco escuchó cuando se marchó. Volvió a salir del dormitorio un poco más tarde, cogió el maletín y pensó donde guardarlo. 

Estaba convencido de que Trevor volvería y querría recuperarlo, pero él no se lo iba a poner fácil.

*

Aquella noche, Harvey se fue solo a casa, no estaba de humor para estar con nadie. Pidió comida a domicilio a su restaurante italiano favorito, se quitó la chaqueta y sin más se sentó frente a la televisión, no llegó a encenderla antes de que sonara su móvil, miró el nombre, hacía mucho que no hablaba con Judith.

\- Podrías haberme dicho que Matt había decidido…

\- ¿Decírtelo? Harvey, lo hablamos desde que Matt decidió estudiar derecho. Dijimos que iría a vivir contigo porque era mejor para él. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Aún así, podías haberme recordado que venía hoy.

\- ¿Qué pasa Harvey? Eres tu quien te has olvidado que tu hijo iba a pasar una temporada contigo. Eres tu quien lleva forzándole toda su vida a que estudiara derecho, no se a que viene ahora tanta sorpresa.

\- Sabes que no es así. Además las cosas se han complicado últimamente, ahora soy socio senior en el despacho, tengo más responsabilidad.

\- No, Harvey, tienes una sola y se llama Matt. No conoces a tu hijo, has pasado de él, excepto para recordarle una y otra vez que tenía que ser abogado. Así que intenta, aunque solo sea por unos meses, encontrar tu instinto paternal y actuar como tal con tu hijo.

\- Judith…

\- Ocupate de él, Harvey, ahora mismo es tu responsabilidad.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había visto a Judith. No podía decir que haber tenido a Matt fuera un error, pero no era algo precisamente planeado tampoco y menos cuando no era más que un crío de veinte años.   
En cuanto dejó el móvil en la mesa, escuchó el sonido de llaves abriendo la puerta y un momento más tarde, apareció Matt con dos bolsas en las manos.

\- Creo que esta es tu cena. Me he encontrado con el repartidor abajo.

Matt dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sofá junto a su padre. No se habían visto, ni habían hablado desde aquella mañana. Matt se había ido a su cuarto y Harvey se había marchado a trabajar. Después de todo, la situación había sido comprometida para los dos y Harvey no estaba precisamente acostumbrado a saber como hablar con su hijo.

\- Entonces, ¿tienes novio? – Soltó de pronto Matt y Harvey casi se atraganta con la cerveza que estaba bebiendo. – Que a mi no me importa y bueno, le daría sentido a porque mamá te dejo, pero al menos podrías habérmelo dicho.

\- Mike no es mi novio; nos conocimos ayer en un bar y ya sabes lo que pasó después.

\- ¿No vas a volver a verle, entonces? – Matt sacó de las bolsas de comida uno de los paquetes, lo abrió y cogió con dos dedos un cachito de pasta. – Es guapo, si no lo hubiera conocido yo…

\- Matt, ya basta. Además, Mike ahora trabaja para mi, es mi asociado en el buffete. Así que no te preocupes que no volverá a pasar nada.

\- ¿Tu asociado, así sin más? Le has cogido porque te lo has tirado, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro que hay otros abogados mucho mejores que él. – Matt evitó decirle a su padre que sabía la verdad sobre Mike, que no era abogado, que no había ido a la universidad; porque sabía que si lo hacía, él mismo tendría que dar muchas explicaciones sobre como sabía eso.

\- Te aseguro que no iba a encontrar a nadie mejor que Mike.

\- Ya… claro. – Matt se levantó del sofá y se encaminó a su habitación. – Por si vuelve a pasar Mike por aquí, intenta que lleve al menos ropa interior puesta, que con haberle visto el culo una vez ya he tenido bastante.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike entró en la oficina y se sentó en su cubículo. Todavía le parecía extraño e imposible incluso estar verdaderamente ahí, ser un abogado, que todo el mundo creyera que era un abogado y tener la vida tranquila, como nunca lo había imaginado.

\- Muy bien. – Al escuchar la voz de Louis acercándose por el pasillo, todos se pusieron tensos, pero Mike no se dejaba impresionar por ese hombre que tan sólo quería llamar la atención de Jessica. – Os he traído nuevos informes para archivar. Ross, - Mike dio un respingo y se puso en pie. – Ya se que estás trabajando con Harvey, pero necesito que actualices estos archivos para esta tarde.

\- ¿Para esta tarde? Harvey y yo estamos en medio de un caso importante y…

\- ¿Estáis? – Louis se movió con una aspaviento para llamar la atención de todos los asociados. – No sabía que ya fueras uña y carne con Harvey. – Se acercó al cubículo de Mike, como si quisiera hablar en privado con el muchacho. – Déjame decirte algo, chico, Harvey es un gran depredador y se deshará de ti en cuanto ya no le seas útil o cuando seas una amenaza para él. Además, he oído que eres un pequeño genio, así que podrás encargarte de estos archivos y del caso de Harvey al mismo tiempo.

Louis se marchó sin darle tiempo a contestar y dejando una montaña de papeleo sobre la mesa delante de sus narices.

Su móvil sonó un segundo más tarde, como si hubiera sabido que hablaban de él, Harvey le estaba llamando.

\- Dime que has preparado el informe. Después de comer salimos para el juzgado. No llegues tarde.

\- Louis…

\- No trabajas para Louis, por mucho que quiera que le beses el culo, trabajas para mi. Olvídate de lo que te haya dicho y termina el informe antes de las 16.

Como había hecho Louis al marcharse, Harvey le colgó sin esperar su respuesta. Mike se quedó mirando su teléfono. Hacía ya unos días que se había dado cuenta de la rivalidad personal entre los dos hombres y como su presencia en el bufete le hacía ir de uno a otro como una pelota de ping pong.

Miró la hora, tenía hambre, porque no había tenido tiempo de tomarse nada para desayunar y el estómago empezaba a rugirle desesperadamente. Si se daba prisa todavía podía bajar a una cafetería y comerse un bocadillo.

Rachel pasó delante de su puesto, se puso en pie y la llamó.

\- Te invito a comer, necesito despejarme un poco de esta guerra personal entre Harvey y Louis.

\- Ya he visto que te han puesto en medio. Louis está celoso de Harvey. – Mike se detuvo antes de entrar en el ascensor. – No pienses mal, Louis no está enamorado de ti ni nada parecido, pero desea tener lo que es de Harvey.

\- Lo que es de Harvey… - Repitió Mike, preguntándose si Rachel comprendería todas las implicaciones que esa frase podía tener en su relación con su jefe.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras salían del edificio. Rachel le indicó una cafetería donde gran parte de los asociados comían y allí fueron. Aunque era la hora del almuerzo, no había demasiado gente y el camarero les atendió en cuestión de minutos.

Con el plato delante y sin haber probado bocado de su hamburguesa, Mike comenzó a juguetear con una patata frita mojándola en el kétchup y haciendo diseños sin sentido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces distraído hoy.

\- Están siendo unas semanas muy estresantes. No estoy acostumbrado.

Rachel se echó a reír.

\- Lo dices como si no llevaras los últimos cinco años de tu vida entre libros encerrado en tu habitación estudiando.

\- Eso Mike, lo dices como si no hubieras estado en la universidad estos años.

Mike se sobresaltó al ver al muchacho sentarse a su lado en la mesa. Matt cogió un par de patatas fritas de su plato y se las comió, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios y los ojos de Mike.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar en clase.

\- Saque una de las mejores notas de los nuevos alumnos de Harvard, creo que puedo tomarme un pequeño descanso.

Mike empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado hacer el examen de ingreso de Matt, ahora le parecía haber hecho un pacto con el demonio y encima el muchacho se lo estaba pasando realmente bien haciéndole sufrir.

\- ¿Eres el hijo de Harvey verdad? – Preguntó Rachel alargando la mano para saludar al muchacho. – La última vez que te vi, cuando yo acababa de entrar en la oficina, eras un crío que entraba en el instituto. Como has crecido.

El muchacho respondió al saludo estrechando la mano de Rachel, pero pronto volvió a centrar su atención en Mike. Empezaba a pensar que le divertía especialmente jugar con él; en cierta manera le recordaba a Harvey cuando ponía toda su atención, como un depredador esperando que su presa se agotara. 

\- Ha sido una suerte encontrate Mike. – Como odiaba esa sonrisa de superioridad en el muchacho. Ahora que Matt les había pillado y que sabía que trabajaba para su padre, le tenía donde quería, guardando su secreto y Mike sabía que eso no tardaría mucho en costarle caro. – Iba a llamarte.

\- ¿Llamarme? ¿Para qué?

\- Porque un amigo tiene un problema y estoy seguro que podrás ayudarle.

Mike ya sabía de que se trataba, peo aún así, decidió seguirle el juego.

\- No soy más que un asociado, seguramente tu padre podría ayudarle mucho mejor.

\- No, no es ese tipo del problema, es algo que solo tu podrías hacer.

Mike notó que se le erizaba vello de la nuca. Miró a Rachel, afortunadamente su amiga parecía muy ocupada en su móvil y no estaba prestando atención a su conversación, así al menos, no tendría que darle demasiadas explicaciones.

\- Este no es el mejor sitio para hablar de esto.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con tono excesivamente alegre Matt y pegó su cuerpo todavía más al de Mike. – Es muy fácil, tu solo tienes que decir que le ayudarás y le doy tu número de teléfono para que te llame.

\- He dicho que aquí no. - Mike se levantó, aquella situación se estaba volviendo realmente incómoda y quería salir de allí cuanto antes. - ¿Volvemos a la oficina? – Le dijo a Rachel, intentando que Matt entendiera que no era el momento ni el lugar para aquello. – Se está haciendo tarde y tengo que terminar los informes.

Se encaminó a la puerta de la cafetería tras dejar pagadas la comida de Rachel y la hamburguesa que apenas había tocado. Escuchó la silla de Matt moverse también y supuso que el chico iba tras ellos.

\- Mike. – Se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre, su cuerpo tensó, pero no se dio la vuelta. – Tienes que ayudar a mi amigo. Puedo decirle a mi padre que no quieres ayudarme, estoy seguro que sabrá convencerte.

A pesar de la mirada de incredulidad de Rachel ante lo que estaba ocurriendo y el comportamiento repentino de Mike; él se dio la vuelta y en tres largas zancadas llegó hasta Matt. Le cogió del hombro y lo empujó por la otra puerta del bar, que daba a un callejón lo suficiente reservado para que nadie les escuchara hablar.

La puerta tintineó con fuerza cuando los dos salieron y Mike dejó ir a Matt. Se movió como un felino enjaulado por el callejón para intentar calmarse y no golpear al chico; si le daba un puñetazo, entonces si s que se metería en problemas con Harvey cuando Matt se lo contara y él tuviera que dar explicaciones.

\- Ya no me dedico a eso.

\- Vamos Mike, solo una vez más. Eres el mejor en esto, de no ser por ti, mis profesores pensarían que soy un estudiante de derecho mediocre y tendría a mi padre encima de mi todo el día para que estudiara. Ahora, el mundo cree que soy un cerebrito.

\- Eres un fraude.

Mike se sorprendió a si mismo por haber dicho algo tan directo, después de todo había sido él mismo quien había ayudado al muchacho a llevar a cabo su fraude. Pero cuando lo había hecho no conocía a Harvey, no se había acostado con él, no trabajaba para él y no se pasaba buena parte día pensando si podría haber algo más entre ellos.

\- Tienes razón, soy un fraude. Pero este fraude te ha pagado muy bien por tus servicios y por mucho que te hagas ahora el honrado, no rechazaste el sobre.

\- Las cosas han cambiado.

Matt se acercó a Mike y sonrió al ver como daba un paso atrás, intentando alejarse de él.

\- Tienes razón, las cosas han cambiado, ahora te tengo cogido por los huevos.

\- Siempre y cuando quieras decirle a tu padre que has falsificado tu entrada en Harvard, estoy seguro que Harvey se pondrá muy contento.

\- No le importo a mi padre. – Soltó de golpe Matt. – Hace años que se desentendió de mi madre y de mi. Ya ves, ahora resulta que se ha vuelto maricón y se tira niñatos tan fraudulentos como yo.

Mike no pudo contenerse, ni siquiera lo pensó cuando soltó el puño contra la mejilla de Matt y no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, hasta que el muchacho dio un par de pasos atrás y la mejilla se le puso toda colorada.

Pero no le importó, no iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera el chico, hablaran así de Harvey. tal vez la mayor parte del mundo no lo conociera, pero él si, lo había visto, había visto una persona distinta a la que mostraba como abogado, cuando habían estado juntos en la cama. Era un buen hombre y si las cosas habían ido mal entre la madre de Matt y él, seguro que había tenido un buen motivo.

\- No hables así de tu padre.

\- Pobre Mike. – Bromeó Matt. – Estás enamorado de mi padre… como lo estuvo mi madre. Si quieres un consejo, no te acerques demasiado él, su fuego terminará por quemarte a ti.

\- Tu no conoces a Harvey.

\- No, Mike, eres tu el que no conoce a mi padre y si no estuvieras tan colgado por él, lo verías. – Mike iba a decir algo, pero Matt siguió hablando y no se lo permitió. – Volviendo a nuestro negocio. Tal vez te ayude a decidirte saber que esta vez puedo pagarte con algo que, seguro te gustará más que el dinero.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Tengo maría de muy buena calidad. Me la ha pasado alguien de confianza.

\- Habla con tu padre si quieres, Matt, dile quien fui yo quien te hizo entrar en Harvard, pero no voy a ayudar a tu amigo. Eso se acabó.

*

Volver al trabajo después de aquella conversación con Matt no fue fácil. Cada vez que tenía que estar cerca de Harvey, le entraban ganas de decirle lo que había ocurrido y porque le había dado un puñetazo en la cara.

Afortunadamente el caso en el que estaban trabajando, tuvo entretenido a Harvey toda la tarde y apenas se fijó en él o al menos eso creyó él.

Si se hubiera fijado un poco más en el abogado, se habría dado cuenta que los ojos de Harvey buscaban los suyos cada cinco minutos y cuando lo miraba fijamente, esperaba encontrarse los ojos azules de Mike y poder averiguar lo que le ocurría y porque estaba tan raro desde hacía días.

Harvey suponía que no había sido una gran idea acostarse juntos, pero entonces no sabía que iban a trabajar juntos, que sería su subordinado y que su hijo les pillara. Desde luego no había planeado que las cosas salieran así y comprendía que Mike se sintiera incómodo a su lado; pero sabía que había algo más y estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

\- Se ha hecho tarde. – Dijo Harvey mirando el reloj cuando su cliente dejó la oficina, feliz porque el acuerdo con la fábrica en la que trabajaba hubiera salido bien y le fueran a dar la indemnización que esperaba. – Vamos a cenar.

\- Tengo que irme a casa, estoy agotado. 

Mike se levantó, cogió su bolsa y se dirigió la puerta.

\- Me estás evitando.

\- ¿Qué? No, no te estoy evitando, pero entre tú y Louis no hago más que buscar informes. Me paso el día en el archivo.

\- Eres un asociado. ¿Qué esperabas?

Harvey caminó lentamente hacía él y sonrió cuando vio que Mike retrocedía, como si qusiera salir corriendo de su despacho, pero todo lo que consiguió fue quedar atrapado, con la espalda contra la pared, el sofá a un lado y Harvey frente a él.

\- No me mientas, me estás evitando. 

Mike se mordió el labio y agarró con fuerza la bolsa contra su pecho. No estaba seguro de poder contenerse durante mucho más tiempo si Harvey seguía aproximándose a él, si seguía con su mirada depredadora clavada en sus ojos.

\- Harvey… - La voz se le atragantó cuando su jefe puso una mano contra la pared, tan cerca de él, que casi le acarició la mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué me evitas? Nos acostamos sí, pero los dos somos mayorcitos como para saber…

El teléfono de Mike sonó en ese preciso momento, indicándole que tenía un mensaje. Suspiró aliviado cuando Harvey se separó de él; cogió el teléfono y vio que se trataba de Trevor. Justo lo que le faltaba.

“22:30 El bar de siempre. No faltes, tengo algo que comentarte.”

\- Tengo que irme.

\- ¿Es ese tío que te metió en problemas? – Harvey le sujetó del brazo durante un momento.

\- Trevor es mi mejor amigo. No puedo dejarle tirado si me necesita.

Resignado, Harvey tuvo que soltarlo y le vio marchar de su despacho y de la oficina. No comprendía como un chico tan inteligente como Mike, siguiera detrás de ese gilipollas, que tarde o temprano, terminaría metiéndole en verdaderos problemas.

Suspiró y se sentó en su mesa sin apartar la mirada del ascensor hasta que las puertas se cerraron y ya no pudo ver la figura de Mike en su interior. Se recostó en su sillón y cruzó los brazos mirando por la ventana.

Cuando su relación con Judith se fue al garete y ella se fue a Londres junto con Matt, cuando el niño apenas tenía cinco años, Harvey pensó que no sería capaz de volver a sentir nada similar por nadie. Ya había sido bastante doloroso ver como la mujer de la que estaba enamorado le rompía el corazón.

Se había refugiado en el trabajo y en cuanto Jessica le ofreció trabajar en Pearson & Hartman volcó todo su malestar en ser el mejor abogado de la ciudad; decidió dejar a un lado los sentimientos que tan solo habían conseguido lastimarle.

Y de repente, había aparecido ese maldito cachorrillo abandonado, Mike, con sus ojos azules, su buen corazón, sus gamos de ayudar a todo el mundo y dispuesto a hacerle ver que todo el mundo tenía algo bueno.  
No podía dejar de pensar en Mike Ross; el maldito crío de ojos azules había vuelto su mundo del revés, había complicado una noche juntos en la cama y por más que luchara contra si mismo, no podía dejar de pensar que Mike Ross iba a desbaratar las cosas todavía más.


	5. Chapter 5

Trevor levantó la mano en cuanto vio entrar a Mike en el bar para llamar su atención. Mientras se acercaba a él, Mike comprendió porque le había hecho ir, sabía que la dos chicas que acompañaban a Trevor y reían sus bromas eran el urgente motivo por el que le había hecho ir.

\- Aquí esta mi amigo, el mejor abogado de la ciudad.

Las dos chicas se echaron a reír con un sonidito ridículo. Mike cogió a su amigo del brazo y tiró de él para poder hablar con su amigo lejos de la presencia de sus acompañantes. 

\- ¿Me has traído aquí para ligar?

Trevor metió su mano en la chaqueta de Mike y sacó una de sus tarjetas de visita.

\- ¿Qué pone aquí? Abogado y ya sabes como les pone a las tías saber que eres abogado y que salvas abuelitas desamparadas.

\- Eres un tío despreciable.

\- Si pero esta noche no me iré a dormir solo.

Ahora fue Trevor quien tiró de Mike de vuelta a donde estaban las chicas, dejó atrás la tarjeta de Mike y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que había otros dos hombres observándoles, sus trajes completamente negros, los hacía pasar desapercibidos en el bar, escuchando la conversación de los dos amigos, se acercaron a donde habían estado y cogieron la tarjeta de Mike

Mike despertó a la mañana siguiente en su cama, acompañado por una de las dos chicas que había conocido la noche anterior y de la que no recordaba su nombre. Tampoco sabía quien era la otra chica, que dormitaba en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el vientre de Trevor, dormido allí sentado.

No había sido la mejor idea, ni beber tanto, ni fumar lo que Trevor le había dado, ni mucho menos acostarse con alguien con quien no había llegado a cruzar ni dos palabras; sobretodo cuando no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Harvey, ni siquiera durante el sexo.

Miró el reloj, era tarde, apenas tenía diez minutos para ducharse, arreglarse y coger la bicicleta. Despertó tanto a Trevor como a las chicas y como si de un rebaño de ovejas se tratara, los empujó para que se marcharan.

No tuvo tiempo de pararse a desayunar y llegó a la oficina un minuto antes de que Louis apareciera pidiéndole los informes del día anterior.

\- No he podido terminar de prepararlos.

\- ¿Cómo que no has podido terminarlos? Ayer por la noche no estuviste trabajando. ¿Estabas investigando para Harvey?

\- Estuve todo el día con los informes y no pude acabarlos, hoy…

\- Hoy es demasiado tarde Ross, los necesitaba par ayer. – Louis sonrió, Mike sabía que disfrutaba haciéndole sufrir y sobretodo cuando se ponía tan fácil. – Supongo que no tienes las ganas de tus compañeros de llegar a ser socio de esta firma.

Mike se puso en pie, hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a no permitir que nadie abusara de él y que no le tomaran el pelo. Ser un niño diferente, huérfano, con una habilidad que nadie comprendía y que se había convertido en el centro de todas las bromas de sus compañeros, le había dejado mal.

\- ¡Louis! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes jugar con mis cosas?

Tanto Louis como Mike se volvieron hacia la puerta. Allí había aparecido Harvey como por arte de magia y se acercaba a ellos.

\- Mike estuvo trabajando para mi buena parte de la noche y soy un negrero, así que no disfruto amargando la vida a la gente que trabaja para mi. Si quieres esos informes listos se lo pasas a alguno de los asociados que no estén trabajando para mi.

Louis boqueó un par de veces, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua y miró a todos los lados. No dijo nada más y se marchó. Mike volvió a sentarse en su cubículo y respiró con fuerza. Lo único que necesitaba era tener a Louis pegado a su espalda todos los días esperando que cometiera un error para poder despedirle.

\- Mi despacho. Ahora. – Le dijo de pronto Harvey.

\- No he terminado de archivar el caso de ayer.

\- He dicho ahora. 

Mike caminó un par de pasos detrás de Harvey y aún si poder verle la cara, su silencio durante todo el camino hasta su despacho le dejó claro que algo no iba bien. Cerró la puerta y al darse la vuelta se encontró a Harvey sentado en su mesa, los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y le estaba mirando fijamente.

\- Estuviste con ese amigo tuyo ¿verdad?

\- Salí a tomar unas copas.

\- ¿Solo bebiste? – Mike notó que el tono de voz de Harvey se volvía más duro. - Has llegado tarde, tu nunca llegas tarde y tendrías que ver la cara que tienes. No es de solo beber.

\- Un momento, ¿Me estás controlando? Soy tu asociado, Harvey no tú… solo eres mi jefe y por mucho que Trevor no te guste, es mi amigo. – Mike se volvió dispuesto a marcharse, pero se dio la vuelta otra vez. – Sigo fumando, si es lo que te preocupa, aunque también deberías hablar con tu hijo al respecto. Después de todo, él es tu responsabilidad, no yo.

Harvey se quedó un momento sorprendido por lo que su subordinado acababa de decirle, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Mike sabía algo sobre su hijo, salió del despacho, pero no pudo alcanzarlo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

*

Mike estaba cabreado cuando entró en el ascensor, cabreado con Louis por la manía que le tenía desde el momento en que había entrado en la empresa, con Trevor por abusar siempre de su amistad y no saber como pararle los pies y con Harvey por jugar con él, acostarse con él, por comportarse luego como si nada… por ser Harvey Specter.

Por eso, no se percató de los hombres que estaban junto a él en el ascensor hasta que las puertas del ascensor se hubieron cerrado. Los reconoció un momento más tarde, el mismo traje negro, la misma cara de pocos amigos en la que se había fijado en el bar la noche anterior y su tarjeta de visita en la mano de uno de ellos.

\- Eres amigos de esa pequeño cabroncete de Trevor ¿verdad? – Dijo uno de los dos hombres con voz dura y agresiva.

Mike dio un paso atrás como si pudiera alejarse de aquellos tipos, pero su espalda no tardó en encontrar la pared. Ambos hombres eran enormes moles de músculos, así que Mike no dijo una palabra, no quería encima hacerles enfadar.   
El ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso y antes de que Mike pudiera preguntar por qué. Uno de los hombres, le cogió del brazo y lo sacó. El otro se puso a su lado, así que, intentar escapar estaba fuera de toda opción. 

Caminaron a buen paso hasta la puerta de incendios y entonces Mike lo comprendió. Aquellos tipos querían llevárselo, querían sacarlo del el edificio sin que nadie los viera. Si salía con vida de esa, tendría una conversación realmente seria con Trevor.

\- Vas a darle un mensaje a tu amigo Trevor. – Dijo el mismo hombre que le había hablado antes, el otro permaneció en silencio, dirigiendo el improvisado grupo, mientras de su cintura sobresalía un arma.

\- No se nada de los negocios de Trevor, lo digo en serio. – Por mucho que no quiso que así fuera, el tono de voz de Mike sonó suplicante.

\- Pero eres su amigo, así que puedes comentarle un par de problemillas que tenemos con él.

El hombre guardó silencio y abrió de un empujón la puerta de emergencia, mientras el otro, le dio un golpe en la espalda para que Mike pasara. Vio las escaleras, un piso más abajo estaba la calle y seguramente aquellos dos tipos tenían un coche esperándoles abajo para llevárselo. 

\- Por favor, lo digo en serio. Se que Trevor es un cabrón, es un bastardo mentiroso y ni yo mismo confío en él. – Intentó luchar, si no lo hacía físicamente porque tenía todas las de perder, entonces lo haría verbalmente. – Puedo deciros…

\- Cierra el pico guapito de cara, si no quieres que ni tu abuela pueda reconocerte.

Mike tragó saliva con fuerza y bajó las escaleras en silencio. El silencioso abrió la última puerta, estaban en la calle; nunca había visto la salido de emergencia del edificio y lo cierto era que el callejón no era el lugar más prometedor del mundo, a menos que alguien estuviera pensando en matarle y dejar su cuerpo allí tirado.

Por un momento, pensó en Harvey, su última conversación con él había sido una bronca y si aquellos tipos le hacían desaparecer, no podría decirle nunca lo que realmente sentía por él y porque estaba tan raro desde que se habían acostado juntos.

Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento desapareció cuando uno de los dos gorilas le dio un empujón y lo estampó contra la pared mojada y sucia del callejón y tanto él, como si compañero se pusieron delante de Mike.

\- No nos gustaría que nuestras palabras se orden o te olvides de decirle a tu amigo, así que vamos a dejarte un par de regalitos para que le quede claro que no estamos juguando.

Mike no pudo contestar, no tuvo tiempo de protestar o rogarles que no le hicieran daño. Los dos hombres, moviéndose como autómatas fueron a por él, primero el que parecía el líder, le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin respiración.

Mike notó que le fallaban las piernas, pero no llegó a caer, porque el otro le cogió del cuello de la chaqueta y le golpeó en la cara. No tardó en notar la sangre en el labio partido y cerró los ojos, esperando que llegaran más golpes; pero en lugar de eso escuchó una voz conocida.

\- Eh, vosotros.

Los dos hombres lo dejaron caer al suelo y notó que la ropa se le mojaba sobre un charco. Volvió a mirar, los hombres estaban fijos en una figura que Mike no podía ver desde una posición tan baja.

\- Acabo de llamar a la policía y el comisario jefe es mi compañero de póquer todos los fines de semana. 

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?

\- ¿Realmente queréis perder estos minutos en los que podríais salir corriendo?

Mike se fijó que los dos hombres se miraban y aunque no salían corriendo, le echaron una mirada y por un segundo temió que decidieran volver a golpearle, pero en lugar de eso se marcharon hacia la salida del callejón.

De pronto, la adrenalina acumulada en ese momento, desapareció de su cuerpo. Ahora que esos dos matones ya no querían usarlo como un saco de boxeo, Mike notó que sus manos comenzaban a temblar y casi le costaba respirar.

\- Mike. - Levantó la mirada, no se había dado cuenta cuando había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. – Mike, muchacho. ¿estás bien?

Harvey estaba arrodillando delante de él, con la rodilla en el mismo charco sobre el que estaba él sentado; para sorpresa de Mike no le importaba estropearse el traje, realmente caro, que llevaba puesto.

\- ¿Se han ido? – Suspiró Mike, dejando salir el aire lentamente. - ¿Se han ido ya?

\- Si, creo que se han tragado mi cuento. Piensan que la policía está de camino.

\- ¿Y no era verdad? – Mike levantó la voz tanto que casi estaba gritando.

\- No te preocupes por eso ahora. ¿Puedes levantarte? Mierda, te han hecho sangre.

Los dedos de Harvey sobre sus labios le hicieron estremecerse, pero la sensación fue lo más cálido que había sentido en mucho tiempo y de golpe, le quitó el miedo del cuerpo. Lo miró y al ver una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios de su jefe, sonrió también.

\- ¿Puedes levantarte?

\- Creo que si.

Con una mano en su propio vientre dolorido y la otra apoyada en el hombro de Harvey, Mike se puso en pie. Sabía que sus pintas serían horribles en ese momento, el labio partido, expresión de dolor, la ropa mal puesta, mojada y oliendo como si cien perros se le hubieran orinado encima.

Salieron del callejón, Mike entrecerró los ojos al ver toda la luz de la tarde, parecía haber pasado una vida entera desde que se había encontrado con aquellos dos hombres y ahora y casi estaba sorprendido de estar vivo.

\- Voy a llamar a Ray para que te acerque a casa. – Dijo Harvey, mientras cogía el móvil para llamar a su chofer.

\- ¿Podrías… - Mike guardó silencio, no quería mostrarse tan débil como se sentía, pero todavía estaba aterrado.

\- He terminado por hoy y bajaba a buscarte para hablar contigo de todos modos, así que puedo acompañarte a casa. No quiero que te sientas como una damilesa en apuros.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que aparentar ser un capullo sin sentimientos?

\- Te equivocas Mike, no lo parezco; lo soy y te aseguro que soy el mejor.


	6. Chapter 6

Harvey salió de la cocina con un paño mojado y se dirigió al sofá. Había llevado a Mike a casa, porque por mucho que tratara de parecer tranquilo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su asociado en el suelo, rodeado por aquellos dos tipos que no hubieran dudado en matarle.

Por fortuna no le había ocurrido nada realmente serio, estaba dolorido, aquel bastardo había descargado un golpe tremendo en su estómago y se le estaba hinchando el labio que había recibido el otro golpe; pero por lo demás, lo único que estaba realmente dolorido, era su orgullo por no haber podido defenderse.

Al llegar al sofá, se dio cuenta que Mike tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía haberse quedado dormido, con una mano sobre el vientre, como si quisiera protegerse. Habría matado a esos dos desgraciados de haber tenido la oportunidad. Como se atrevían a tocar a su cachorro.

Se sentó a su lado y Mike, sobresaltado despertó. No había dicho mucho en el camino hasta casa. Ray había aparecido a la salida del callejón dos minutos después de que se quedaran solos. Mike había intentado mostrarse fuerte, tranquilo, como si lo ocurrido no le hubiera afectado demasiado; pero a esas alturas Harvey lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que estaba tenso, nervioso, demasiado callado, con la espalda pegada a la pared, como si fuera el único lugar seguro posible en ese momento.

Al llegar al apartamento, Mike fue directamente al dormitorio y se sentó en la cama. Harvey se quedó en el salón; después de la noche juntos y las semanas trabajando juntos, no estaba seguro si querría tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo. Así que simplemente espero.

Pero cuando pasaron más de treinta minutos y Mike no salió de su habitación, Harvey decidió acercarse. El muchacho seguía ahí, sentado en la cama, los puños apretados sobre la colcha y la mirada perdida en el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Llevo media hora intentando ponerme en pie. – Mike levantó la mirada lentamente, estaba pálido, igual que cuando lo había encontrado en el callejón. – Pero, de pronto, - Se echó a reír con desgana. – De pronto me tiemblan las piernas y no he podido levantarte.

Durante un segundo, Harvey no supo como contestar, tan solo se lo quedó mirando. De pronto, sin saber muy bien porque, alargó la mano. 

\- No tienes que hacer esto; tener compasión no es lo tuyo.

\- No digas tonterías, no me das pena. – Harvey se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde. El tacto tampoco era su mayor fuerte. – Lo que quiero decir es… dame la mano.

\- Harvey.

\- He dicho que me des la mano.

Un segundo más tarde, Mike alargó la mano y Harvey tiró de ella, rodeó su cintura con fuerza con una mano y lo arrastró, lentamente hasta el salón. Allí lo dejó, sentado en el sofá y se fue allí donde lo dejó para ir a la cocina.

\- Me había quedado traspuesto, demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Mike se incorporó, le dolía el golpe en el vientre, pero intentó que no se notara demasiado y observó a Harvey cuando su jefe se sentó a su lado y levantó el paño, para indicarle lo que quería hacer. Harvey sujetó su barbilla con dos dedos y por un momento las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

Harvey no lo diría en voz alta, pero adoraba esos ojos azules, esa intensidad que siempre veía en Mike, su pasión y sus ganas por lograr lo que quería. Ahora, esa fuerza estaba difuminada por lo ocurrido una hora antes.

Harvey salió de sus pensamiento cuando Mike protestó al notar el paño frío sobre el labio.

\- No seas nenaza, solo ha sido un golpe. Además, seguro que esto te da la imagen de ser un tipo duro.

\- No quiero ser un tipo duro, nunca me han gustado las películas de Clint Eastwood.

Harvey apartó el paño y le miró con indignación.

\- ¿No lo dirás en serio? Clint Eastwood es…

\- Y ahora me dirás que tu película favorita son “Los puentes de Madison”

\- ¿Así me agradeces haberte salvado el culo de esos tipos?

Mike sonrió al ver a Harvey hacerse el ofendido. Se mantuvo en silencio, volvió a sujetar su barbilla con fuerza y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Mike tragó saliva, le ponía tan nervioso esa mirada fuerte y segura, esa capacidad de lograr la atención de todos a su alrededor, tan solo estando en una habitación. Notó que su corazón se le aceleraba cuando Harvey se acercó más para ver la herida y tuvo apartar la mirada antes de ruborizarse.

\- Ya ha dejado de sangrar. – Dijo por fin su jefe. - ¿Cómo llevas el golpe del vientre? Déjame ver.

\- ¿Qué? 

En un gesto inconsciente, Mike se abrazó el vientre. Ya sabía que era una tontería sentirse vergonzoso después de haberse acostado ya con Harvey, pero aquello era distinto. Se sentía débil, humillado, cabreado con el mundo y lo último que quería ahora mismo era que Harvey se comportara como su salvador durante mucho más tiempo.

\- Sólo quiero ver si hay hematoma. – Dijo Harvey con serenidad, dejando a un lado su lado más prepotente. Por una vez, Mike sintió que ese era el Harvey que se escondía bajo varias capas de trajes caros y más de una mala experiencia en la vida. – Boxeo a menudo, se de lo que hablo, además llevas la ropa hecha una mierda, tienes que quitártela antes de que te provoque una infección.

Mike retiró las manos lentamente y dejó que Harvey le quitara la chaqueta y comenzara a abrirle la camisa. 

\- Necesito que te tumbes para verte mejor.

Una vez que lo tuvo recostado en el sofá, pasó su mano por la zona lastimada. La piel tenía un tono ligeramente oscuro, pero no parecía nada realmente serio. Sonrió al sentir que Mike se estremecía y al mirarle a los ojos tuvo la misma sensación que aquella noche en su apartamento, la misma necesidad de demostrar lo que era suyo.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Mike le cogió desprevenido. No se esperaba que fuera el muchacho el que se incorporara rápidamente, a pesar del dolor, rodeara su cuello con ambas manos y le besara apasionadamente.

Harvey no pensó, ahora se da cuenta que no era capaz de hacerlo cuando tenía a Mike entre sus brazos. Rodeó su cuerpo con una sola mano y tiró de para sentarle sobre sus piernas. Continuó besándole y cuando sus bocas se separaron, aprovechó para lamer su cuello y arrancar un sonoro gemido.

\- Se que has venido para aprovechar la situación. – Gimió Mike en el oído de Harvey.

Harvey se echó a reír asumiendo que Mike estaba jugando con él, que no estaba hablando en serio. Pero cuando volvió a mirarle y se dio cuenta que estaba realmente serio, se percató que algo no iba bien.

\- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Crees que he venido hasta aquí para aprovecharme de ti?

\- Aprovecharte no, pero bueno… me has salvado y me has traído a casa. podría haber venido por mi mismo.

\- Mike, espera, espera. – Harvey dejó al muchacho en el sofá de nuevo y se puso en pie. – Creía que eras un chico listo. Si es así como funcionan las cosas entre Trevor y tu… a lo mejor estás acostumbrado a pagarle la hierba que te pasa con sexo… por mi perfecto, pero no tienes que hacerlo también conmigo. – Cogió la chaqueta que había dejado sobre una silla. – Estás jodido, Mike, no ves la diferencia entre la insana relación que tienes con Trevor y el resto del mundo. 

\- Ya se que Trevor…

\- Trevor es un maldito cabrón que ha estado a punto de hacer que te mataran, Mike. No es tu amigo, es un jodido parásito y hasta que no lo veas tu mismo, va a meterte en más problemas.

Mike se puso en pie y vestido tan solo con el pantalón ensuciado en el callejón y caminó hacia su jefe.

\- Conozco perfectamente a Trevor y se que él no habría aparecido en el callejón.

Mientras hablaba se desabrochó el pantalón.

\- Mike ¿Qué haces? Ya te he dicho que no tienes que hacer esto.

El muchacho dejó caer el pantalón y se desnudó por completo, llegó hasta Harvey y se arrodilló delante de él.

\- Tu mismo lo has dicho, soy un chico listo y se lo que te gusta.

Puso sus manos sobre su pantalón y le desabrochó el pantalón. 

\- Mike para.

Pero Mike no lo hizo, no se detuvo, no dejó de bajar la cremallera; nada le impidió que sacara su miembro y lo lamiera como si del helado más delicioso se tratara. Lo miro a los ojos, desde abajo, después de haber pasado toda una noche en la cama con Harvey Specter, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba dominar, mostrarse como todo un macho poderoso. Lamió la punta con avidez y siguió haciéndolo hasta que esta vez fue Harvey el que lanzó un largo gemido, cerró los ojos y acarició su cabeza para luego sujetarle el cabello.

Con la mano libre se bajó el pantalón y cogió su polla ya preparada para la acción. La sacó de la boca de Mike y la refrotó sobre el rostro del muchacho, manchándolo con su propia saliva y el líquido preseminal que ya había hecho acto de presencia.

\- ¿Entiendes que no me estás pagando por haberte salvado?

Mike asintió y abrió la boca esperando. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Por qué se lo ponía tan fácil? Mirarle ahí, sumiso, perfecto para apoderarse de él y hacer con su cuerpo todo lo que se pasara por la cabeza, Harvey sabía que no podría detenerse a si mismo.  
Colocó la mano bajo la barbilla de Mike y dejó que un dedo jugueteara con sus labios húmedos y ligeramente enrojecidos. Una vez satisfecho y preparado, volvió a concentrarse en su polla y la introdujo lentamente, en la boca de su subordinado.

Mike la tragó complaciente hasta el fondo, hasta que se encontró con unos sabrosos testículos que un dudó en lamer también.

Le agarró el cabello, ahora si, que controlarse, estaba fuera de toda posibilidad. Le sacó la polla casi de un tiró y la volvió a meter, repitiendo el gesto innumerables veces, hasta que escuchó a Mike atragantarse y vio un hilo de saliva cayendo al suelo desde su boca.

Como adoraba follarle de todas las formas posibles.

Lo levantó y le ordenó que se fuera al sofá. Estaba fuera de si, le daba igual el motivo por el que estaban haciendo aquello, si Mike creía que le debía algo o si lo hacía porque realmente quería, simplemente deseaba poseer ese cuerpo y hacerlo cuanto antes.  
Le puso de espaldas a él, de rodillas en el sofá y pegó su cuerpo al de Mike hasta que pudo frotar su polla contra el culo del muchacho. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan solo los gemidos de ambos, llenaban en silencio del apartamento. 

Le separó las piernas e introdujo un dedo, tan solo por asegurarse que Mike estaba preparado para recibirle… y desde luego lo estaba. Cogió su miembro ya perfectamente erecto y lo llevó hasta su trasero. Lo apretó y durante un segundo dudó que entrara, pero un momento después, ya estaba dentro, abriéndose paso, tomando posesión de aquel lugar en el que nadie más debía entrar.

Mike gimió y comenzó a moverse con una mezcla de deseo y desperación. Harvey apretó las manos en sus caderas y comenzó a penetrarle con rudeza, hasta que todo él estuvo dentro de Mike. Siguieron así durante uno buen rato, entre gemidos, susurros y contoneos de ambos cuerpo en un perfecto baile del que ambos conocían los pasos.

Cuando Harvey estaba a punto de correrse cogió el miembro de Mike y comenzó a masturbarle, quería que ambos se corrieran al mismo tiempo y eso no tardó en pasar, cuando Mike descargó su semen en la mano de Harvey y este se corrió y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del muchacho.

Mike se tumbó en el sofá, si apenas resuello y esperó que Harvey se sentara a su lado. Pero su jefe no lo hizo. 

Cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar con normalidad, Harvey se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Si Mike pensaba que acababa de pagarle una deuda, su relación se volvería mucho más extraña de lo que ya era. Si por el contrario lo había hecho porque sentía algo por él… entonces le había dado a entender que era un jodido aprovechado de una mala situación. Cualquier pensamiento que tuviera sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir le hacía sentir que había cometido un terrible error.

Se puso en pie, se vistió y despidiéndose con un escueto “Nos vemos mañana en la oficina,” se marchó, dejando allí a Mike, desnudo, recién follado, pensando que había tenido razón desde el principio, que todo lo que quería Harvey Specter de él, era unos cuantos polvos y que desde luego, no sentía nada más allá por él.

*

Cuando Harvey regresó a su apartamento, Matt estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión, con un bol de patatas a un lado y una cerveza al otro. Su padre se acercó y le arrebató la lata; le dio un trago y se llevó el resto consigo a la cocina.

\- ¡Eh, eso es mío! – Protestó Matt poniéndose en pie de un salto y siguió a su padre.

\- Lo será cuando cumplas los veintiuno.

\- Solo faltan dos meses. 

\- Veintiuno. – Dijo Harvey remarcando su retintín, mientras volvía a beber de la cerveza y tiraba el resto por el fregadero. – Matt, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Eso es lo mismo que le dijiste a mamá cuando le abandonaste y te hiciste…

\- No sigas por ahí, porque no sabes lo que ocurrió.

Le chico salió de la cocina, sin dejar que su padre terminara la frase que estaba diciendo. Volvió al sofá, se puso el bol de patatas fritas sobre el estómago y volvió a prestar atención a la película que estaba viendo en la televisión.

En la cocina, Harvey no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Mike cuando había hablado sobre su hijo, así que salió detrás del muchacho, cogió el mando a distancia de la televisión, la apagó y se quedó ahí, esperando escuchar sus protestas que no tardaron en llegar.

\- Se que no nos conocemos y se que no tengo derecho a preguntar, pero, ¿fumas?

\- Nos vemos por primera vez en cinco años y me preguntas si fumo. Puede buscar el paquete de tabaco entre mis cosas, no lo encontraras.

\- No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.

Matt guardó silencio y se quedó mirando a Harvey. Desde que tenía memoria había oído hablar todo tipo de historias de ese hombre. Su madre, a pesar de la distancia y la separación, siempre había parecido tener un cariño especial por él. 

Pero con las esporádicas visitas de su padre y verlo siempre colgado al teléfono, mientras iban al cine o en sus fiestas de cumpleaños, cuando todavía acudía, Matt empezó a pensar que su padre no le quería, que no había sido más que un estorbo para el maravilloso abogado que New York.

Ahora que Matt era ya un adulto y que había pasado los últimos años sin tener noticias de su pare, veía a Harvey como un completo extraño, alguien con quien tenía que vivir sin conocerle y sin que le conociera a él. No se podía creer que para intentar conocerle, le preguntara si fumaba algo que no fuera tabaco.

\- ¿Qué pasa, que tu novio te ha ido con el cuento? – Harvey evitó reírse cuando reconoció len su hijo la misma chulería que tenía él cuando era mucho más joven. - ¿También te ha dicho Mike que se algunas cosas sobre él?

\- Me da igual lo que sepas o no sobre Mike. Mi hijo eres tú, Matt.

\- ¿Ahora soy tu hijo papá? ¿Por qué no lo he sido durante estos últimos cinco años? ¿Por qué no lo fui en los cumpleaños que te perdiste? ¿Por qué no ha sido mi padre para decirme que eras gay? 

Matt estuvo a punto de tirar el bol, se puso en pie y se marchó a su cuarto. Cerró con un portazo y se sentó en la cama. Cogió la foto de su madre que tenía sobre la mesilla y la miró. Podría haber estudiado derecho en Londres, en Oxford, pero ella se había empeñado en mandarlo a Harvard, para seguir los pasos de su padre.

La sombra de Harvey Specter había planeado sobre su vida desde que había nacido; pero ese hombre no era más que un extraño para él, un obstáculo incluso. 

Se tumbó en la cama y pensó en Mike. se preguntó como había conseguido Harvey camelarse a ese tío. Era joven, guapo, realmente inteligente; incluso Matt se había fijado en él desde el primer momento. Desde el instante que le habían dado el contacto de Mike para que le resolviera el problema.

Sonrió, si a Mike le gustaba tanto acostarse con su padre, tal vez él tenía alguna posibilidad de ligárselo. 

En el salón, Harvey se sentó en el sofá. No se podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en cuestión de unos pocos días. Había pasado de ser uno de los abogados de más éxitos de Nueva York, sin mayores responsabilidades y sobretodo sin sentir algo realmente especial por nadie, a tener un hijo universitario en casa, que fumaba marihuana y le odiaba; un asociado al que tenía la manía de tirarse sin poder evitarlo y ahora tenía la cabeza en tantos sitios, que concentrarse en los casos en los que estaba trabajando, no era precisamente fácil.

*

\- ¿Qué sabemos de Mike Ross? – Preguntó Louis entrando en el despacho de Jessica casi sin llamar.

\- Pasa Louis, no te cortes.

Jessica dejó a un lado los papeles que estaba leyendo y se acomodó en su sillón, viendo al otro hombre moverse nervioso por su despacho hasta que se sentó frente a ella. Le hacía gracia Louis, el abogado nunca tenía bastante.

\- El nuevo asociado de Harvey, ese Mike tiene algo raro, estoy seguro que esconde algo.

\- ¿Le has investigado? Estoy segura que habrás puesto todos tus esfuerzos en conocer sus trapos sucios.

Louis ocultó el malestar que le provocaba la ironía en la voz de su jefa.

\- Claro que le he investigado.

\- ¿Y qué has descubierto? – El silencio de Louis le hizo sonreír. - ¿Has encontrado algún motivo por el que podamos despedirle?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu problema Louis?

\- Mi problema es que Harvey cogió a ese chico bajo su protección desde el principio y cuando me acerco a él, me echa los perros encima. ¿Qué tiene con él?

Jessica se puso en pie y se movió con parsimonia hasta dar la vuelta a la mes y sentarse en la esquina. Se cruzó de brazos y clavó su mirada felina en su subordinado.

\- Los celos que tienes hacia Harvey, no deben influenciar en tu visión de un posible futuro gran abogado. Seguramente, eso es lo que ha visto en Ross.

\- Si claro, seguro. – Farfulló Louis con cara de mala gana.

\- ¿Qué insinúas Louis? Ya sabes que no me gustan las jugadas rastreras dentro de mi oficina.

\- Sólo son rumores, no he podido probar nada.

\- ¿Qué tipo de rumores? – Jessica fijó su mirada todavía más en Louis y por un segundo él tuvo ganas de no haber comenzado a hablar y salir corriendo de allí.

\- He oído decir a alguno de los asociados que Harvey y Ross… - No quiso seguir hablando, pero Jessica guardó silencio y esperó a que terminara de hablar. – Ross puede ser buen abogado, pero sus mejores habilidades están en la cama de Harvey.

\- ¿Tienes pruebas de lo que estás insinuando?

\- Bueno, ya te he dicho que son rumores que se cuentan entre los demás asociados.

\- Louis, espero que no me estés diciendo que has gastado un tiempo precioso en el que podrías haber estado trabajando en un caso, averiguando si unos asociados que venderían a su propia madre por un ascenso aquí, están en lo cierto sobre su compañero.

\- Jessica…

\- No, Louis, vuelve a tu trabajo y deja de comportarte como un niño que quiere el juguete de su hermano.

No hubo más conversación, Jessica volvió a sentarse y continuó leyendo los informes; no se molestó en levantar la vista para asegurarse si Louis se marchaba, pero cuando escuchó la puerta de su despacho cerrarse cogió el móvil.   
No hacía caso a los rumores, pero tampoco quería sorpresas desagradables dentro de sus dominios.

\- Harvey, necesito hablar contigo.


	7. Chapter 7

Harvey conocía lo bastante bien a Jessica, como para que ella no tuviera que decir nada cuando él entró en el despacho. Su mirada lo dijo todo; sabía lo que había ocurrido con Mike y ahora quería una explicación antes de despedirle.  
Jessica se levantó, se movió con parsimonia hasta el sofá y tras sentarse, le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. Había dos tazas de café sobre la mesa, como siempre, lo tenía todo perfectamente preparado.

\- No me gustan los rumores y sabes que no suelo escucharlos. – Jessica cogió su taza, dio vueltas al café con la cucharita y la dejó en platito. – Pero si esto es cierto, es algo muy grave puede darnos serios problemas.

\- Jessica…

\- No, déjame terminar. Sabes muy bien que no vigilo tus métodos, no te pregunto como consigues resolver los casos y siempre te he dejado hacer las cosas a tu manera. – Harvey asintió y se mantuvo en silencio. – Pero hay reglas en la oficina, Harvey, reglas que ni tu, ni yo, podemos romper.

\- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Louis?

\- Da igual quien me lo ha dicho. Lo que me importa es que no me lo has dicho tu mismo.

\- ¿De verdad esperabas que te contara algo así? Solo ha pasado una vez, - Harvey no iba reconocer haberse más de una vez, la noche de la fiesta había sido un despiste, lo ocurrido en el apartamento de Mike era cosa suya. – y te aseguro…

\- ¿Una vez? Gracias por decirme que no te dedicas a contratar falsos abogados como tus asociados.

\- ¿Falsos abogados? ¿Estás hablando de eso?

\- ¿De qué esperabas que hablara? Ya se que te has tirado a Mike Ross, eres el mejor abogado que conozco, Harvey y sabes echarte faroles como nadie, pero cuando haces una nueva conquista… necesitas que la gente lo sepa.

\- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

\- Harvey, por favor. Te conozco, yo misma te he hecho como eres. ¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? Solo te pido que seas discreto y que evites usar tu despacho o cualquier otro lugar de la oficina para tus jueguecitos.

\- Nunca lo he hecho aquí… no con Mike, claro.  
Jessica guardó silencio y bebió el último sorbo de café. Dejó la taza en el plato sin hacer ruido. Se levantó y volvió a su mesa.  
\- En cuanto a lo otro. Sabes que podrías acabar en la cárcel si alguien descubre que Ross no es un abogado licenciado.

\- Nadie se enterará. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Jessica se volvió, no había una sonrisa propiamente en sus labios, pero su gesto de absoluta seguridad, hizo que Harvey tuviera un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que no se algo de lo que ocurre en mi oficina? Estos son mis dominios Harvey, nada de lo que ocurra en las paredes de la oficina me es ajeno.

*

Mike apoyó la frente en la pared de la ducha. El agua caliente cayendo por su cuerpo, le relajó y durante un segundo, sacó de su cabeza los horribles pensamientos que se estaba diciendo a si mismo No había sido buena idea quedar con Trevor cuando su amigo le había llamado, tampoco lo había sido aceptar cenar con él en casa, unas pizzas, muchas cervezas y demasiada marihuana.

Apenas recordaba de lo que habían hablado la noche anterior. Como siempre, Trevor le había propuesto un negocio, algo más bien ilegal y que Mike se pasó horas negándose a hacer. No supo como había terminado de rodillas, en el suelo, entre las piernas de Trevor. 

Se dio un par de golpes contra la pared de la ducha. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil cuando estaba con ese desgraciado que casi había hecho que lo mataran? Se había plantado en casa, le había pedido perdón, como siempre; le había dicho que no quería meterlo en medio y que ya había solucionado la cosas con esa gente. Y él como un estúpido, como una princesita en busca de su caballero, le había creído y había dejado que de nuevo jugara con él.

\- Siento que acabaras en medio. – Las palabras de Trevor reverberaban en su cabeza. – Esos tíos debieron dar contigo cuando nos vimos en el bar. Sabes que jamás querría que te ocurriera nada malo ¿verdad? Somos amigos… somos amigos… Y me gusta pasármelo bien contigo.

Habían pasado la noche follando y ahora Mike se sentía usado, sucio y un completo imbécil. Dio un golpe a la baldosa de la ducha con el puño y notó el dolor recorriendo su brazo. Por un momento le hizo sentir bien, pero le quitó la vergüenza.  
No quería decir en voz alta que estaba enamorado del peor tío posible, del que no le importaría venderle con tal de sacar un buen dinero, del que llevaba siendo su parásito desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. 

Pero Mike estaba colgado de él. Sabía perfectamente que Trevor era tóxico para él y que encontrarse frente a esos dos matones no era lo peor que podía ocurrirle si seguía viéndole. Pero Trevor había sido el único, además de su abuela, que había estado siempre ahí, a su lado, ayudándole cuando tenía donde ir, cuando no tenía trabajo. 

Era lo bastante listo como para saber que sería mejor estar solo que con alguien como Trevor a su lado y también podía imaginarse lo que le diría Harvey si lo viera en ese momento. No estaba seguro, el sentimiento que realmente le provocaba Harvey. no quería decepcionarle, después de todo, era su jefe y se había jugado su carrera por él, pero había algo más. Se habían acostado dos veces y aunque para Harvey no hubiera sido más que sexo, Mike estaba hecho un lío ahora mismo.  
Al salir de la ducha se dio cuenta que se le había hecho tarde. Trevor ya se había marchado, no le había dejado una simple nota y no le había dicho nada. Simplemente se había ído.

Cogió sus cosas y salió disparado para la oficina. Con todo lo que tenía hacer en el trabajo, todos los informes que Louis iba poniendo encima de su mesa y el nuevo caso de Harvey, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en su vida personal.

\- Llegas tarde, otra vez. – Le dijo Donna mientras se acercaba a la puerta del despacho de Harvey. – Le tienes mosqueado, cree que le estás ocultando algo.

\- Ni que fuera su novio. – Dijo Mike con tono jocoso, pero al notar el silencio de la secretaria, se detuvo, dio la media vuelta y se apoyó sobre su mostrador. - ¿Qué te ha contado Harvey sobre mi?

\- Nada… no hace falta que me diga nada, incluso es mejor si no lo hace. Sabe esconderse muy bien detrás de sus palabras. Pero le preocupas, Mike.

\- Ya soy mayorcito, no tiene porque hacerlo.

\- Por tu labio partido no lo diría. Harvey te aprecia más de lo que tú puedas creer. Deja que te ayude.

\- ¡Mike! – Le llamó Harvey desde el despacho y con un gesto de su mano, hizo entrar a su asociado. – Llegas tarde. – Dijo igual que un momento antes había dicho Donna. 

Se acercó a él y Mike se estremeció. Le sujetó la barbilla y se aproximó todavía más él.

\- Se te ha hinchado un poco el labio. Ahora casi pareces todo un hombre.

\- Gracias papá. – Con un gesto incómodo, Mike se separó de Harvey; ya le ponía bastante nervioso estar delante del su jefe y ver como este se comportaba con total normalidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, por segunda vez, entre ellos, para seguirle el juego. – Donna me ha dicho que me estabas buscando. ¿Nuevo caso?

\- Es posible, pero primero quiero saber como estás.

\- Para el carro Harvey. No me vengas ahora con esas, porque tu no eres así. Te agradezco que me ayudaras y creo que ya te lo pague con creces, ¿no crees? Que tal si lo olvidamos. Estoy bien, me dieron un par de golpes, nada más.

\- ¿Has estado con Trevor verdad?

Mike se echó a reír con gesto amargo y se sentó frente a Harvey. 

\- Así que eso lo que te preocupa, Trevor. ¿Quieres saber si he follado con él? Que yo sepa no somos nada Harvey, ya me lo dejaste bien claro en mi apartamento cuando te marchaste, así que no tienes de que preocuparte con quien me acuesto.

\- Trevor no es trigo limpio.

\- Lo se.

\- Mike…

\- Harvey, si tienes un nuevo caso, dime que es lo que necesitas, si no, tengo una montaña de archivos.

Un silencio incómodo se creó entre ambos, mientras se miraban. Mike no se sentía a gusto hablándole a Harvey, ni como jefe, ni como amigo u otra cosa; pero estaba dolido con su comportamiento, por no saber lo que Harvey Specter quería realmente de él.

Finalmente, Harvey le entregó una carpeta con los datos del nuevo caso. No se detuvo a mirarla antes de cogerla y se dio la vuelta. Cerró la puerta y notó la mirada de Donna clavada en él, pero se volvió a mirarla, ya sabía que podría leerle en los ojos lo ocurrido.

En cuanto el muchacho se hubo marchado, Donna se levantó de su puesto y entró sin llamar en el despacho de su jefe.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no escuches mis conversaciones? – Le increpó Harvey sin levantar la mirada del los papeles que estaba leyendo.

\- No he escuchado nada. No me hace falta para saber que eres un imbécil.

\- ¡Eh! Te pago lo suficiente para que no me insultes gratuitamente.

\- No es gratuito, Harvey y no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta. – La secretaria se sentó sobre su escritorio. – Con lo listo que eres para ganar casos y no ves lo que tienes delante.

Justo cuando Harvey le iba a increpar para que no se metiera en su vida, su móvil comenzó a sonar. No reconoció el número y al cogerlo escuchó una voz de hombre, que pronto llamó su atención.

\- ¿Harvey Specter? ¿Es usted el padre de Matthew Specter?

\- Si, soy hoy ¿y usted es…?

\- Disculpe por llamarle así, espero no pillarle en un mal momento, pero soy Anthony Edwards, profesor de su hijo en la universidad y aunque esto no es lo más normal, pero estoy preocupado por su hijo.

\- ¿Preocupado? ¿Va todo bien con Matt?

\- Ese es el problema señor Specter. Hace casi un mes que no he visto a su hijo por mi clase y sinceramente, no es le primer alumno de derecho que comienza la carrera por la obcecación de sus padres. Y no digo que ese sea su caso, señor Specter. Pero lo cierto, es que después de ver el impresionante examen de ingreso que hizo su hijo, pensaba que lo suyo con el derecho era auténtica vocación.

\- ¿Matt está faltando a clase?

\- No solo eso, señor Specter. Su hijo ha faltado ya a varios exámenes y temo que si sigue así, perderá el curso entero. Como le digo, sería una lástima después de su exámen de ingreso, se le veía con muchas ganas de entrar en Harvard.

Harvey colgó el teléfono casi antes de que el otro hombre se despidiera de él. Escuchó que Donna le preguntaba que ocurría, por qué le había cambiado la cara, pero él salió del despacho, cogió el ascensor y cogió el primer taxi que pasó por delante en dirección a su casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt estaba en su habitación, leyendo uno de los muchos comics que estaban tirados por la cama. Cuando su padre abrió la puerta sin llamar, el muchacho dio un respingo.

\- ¿Papá, que haces aquí?

\- Eso es lo quiero saber yo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en clase? 

\- Hoy no hay clase.

\- Acabo de hablar con uno de tus profesores, hace días que no vas a clase. – Harvey entró en la habitación, sin apartar la vista de su hijo; estaba furioso con él, no se podía creer que estuviera tirando su futuro por la borda y que ni siquiera estuviera dispuesto a hablar con él. – Si te pasa algo… Matt, soy tu padre y aunque nuestra comunicación no sea realmente muy fluida…

Matt se levantó de un salto de la cama, tiró a un lado el comic de Flash que tenía en la mano y caminó hasta la puerta. A Harvey le hacía gracia lo mucho que ese crío se parecía a él, con su misma edad, Harvey era igual de insolente, creía de la misma forma que nadie podía ayudarle y que nadie le entendía. Pronto se dio cuenta lo equivocado que estaba.

\- ¿Nuestra comunicación es poco fluida? Papá, nosotros no tenemos comunicación. ¿Cuánto te vas a dar cuenta de que tú cortaste todas nuestras comunicaciones hace años? – Harvey se preparó para contestar, pero Matt levantó el dedo y le apuntó de forma acusadora. – Cuando era un crío y mi madre me decía el grandioso abogado que eras y que tenías que ayudar a otra gente y que por eso no podías estar en casa, yo solo imaginaba la forma en la que te haría sentir orgulloso de mi. Tardé mucho en darme cuenta que nunca, ¡Nunca! Alguien como tu podría estar orgulloso de alguien como yo.

\- Matt…

\- No he terminado. Llevo muchos años esperando poder decirte todo esto, así que ahora cierras la boca tú y me escuchas. Las pocas veces que has formado parte de mi vida, me has repetido continuamente que tenía que ser abogado, lo muy orgulloso que estarías de mi si lo hacía. ¿Pero que has hecho para merecértelo exactamente papá? ¿Dónde has estado estos últimos cinco años? ¿Tirándote a niñatos como Mike? Espero que al menos mereciera la pena?  
Matt pasó como un huracán junto a su padre, fue a la cocina y delante de él, cogió una cerveza, la abrió y bebió un largo y desafiante trago.

\- No te consiento que hables así.

\- Pues ya es muy tarde para eso papá. No soy el niño al que decepcionaste hace mucho, no soy el crío que creía que ser abogado te traería de vuelta y en cuanto a eso, Fue Mike el que hizo mi examen de ingreso en Harvard. ¿Que tal si hablas también con él sobre mi?

*

Mike entró al cuarto de baño para refrescarse la cara. Estaba tan hasta arriba de trabajo, que necesitaba unos momentos de relax. Sin embargo, no estaba solo cuando entró. Kyle fue tras y cerró la puerta.

Aquel imbécil llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndole la vida imposible en la oficina. Era alguien demasiado creído, se creía el amo del mundo, el mejor de los asociados y por algún motivo, desde que Mike había entrado a trabajar en el bufete ambos se habían caído   
especialmente mal.

\- Se lo he contado a Louis. – Dijo Kyle aproximándose hasta el lavabo junto al que estaba apoyado de Mike. 

\- ¿Le has contado qué?

\- Vamos no te hagas el tonto ahora. dices que eres especialmente inteligente, así que demuéstralo ahora.

De pronto, la mano de Kyle estaba en su culo, sobándole, como si de una fruta madura se tratara. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la cara, de al mirarlo, se dio cuenta que Kyle le sonreía con tanta maldad en los ojos, como si de un animal salvaje cazando a su presa se tratara.

\- ¿Qué coño te pasa? – Le soltó Mike, dándole un manotazo para que apartara la mano. – No se que te han contado de mi, pero no soy…

Kyle le empujó contra la pared y Mike escuchó el ruido de su espalda al chocar con las baldosas. Kyle rodeó su cuello con una mano y juntó su rostro al de Mike.

\- ¿Quieres saber de que hablo? Se que te tiras a Specter, de lo contrario no lo tendrías comiendo de tu mano. Te aprovechas de ser una buena putita, para darle lo que quiere, a cambio de trabajar a su lado.

\- ¿Qué… qué estás diciendo? ¿De donde te has sacado toda esa mierda?

La mano libre de Kyle palpó su entrepierna y la apretó hasta arrancar un gemido gutural de Mike.

\- Yo también quiero divertirme contigo. Estoy seguro que Specter no es tu único cliente.

\- Suéltame joder, no se quién te ha dicho algo así de mí, pero te aseguro que no me dedico…- se retorció cuando Kyle bajó la cremallera de su pantalón, intentó liberarse, pero al hacerlo, la mano en su cuello le apretó un poco más.

\- No me lo ha dicho nadie, no me ha hecho falta, ¿sabes? Ver como te contoneas, como pones cachondos a todos los de tu alrededor es suficiente.

\- Estás enfermo, Kyle.

\- Si, es cierto. – El otro asociado lamió su cuello, le aflojó la corbata lo suficiente para abrirse hueco con la boca y deslizó su lengua por el pecho de Mike. – Estoy enfermo desde que se que otros te follan a cambio de darte algo y yo no puedo.

Mike no se podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Odiaba como nunca a ese desgraciado. Quería liberarse y poder darle un buen puñetazo en la cara; pero al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo no podía evitar responder al contacto de aquellas manos, a la que acariciaba su entrepierna, aunque fuera de una forma extremadamente ruda.

\- Bájate el pantalón. – Le gimió Kyle al oído.

\- Jamás me acostaría y mucho menos aquí. – Protestó Mike, aunque su cuerpo ya no luchaba como antes para liberarse.

\- Quieres que te follen, es tu naturaleza y si yo fuera Specter, te pondrías de rodillas nada más verme y me comerías la polla hasta que me corriera en tu cara.

Mike se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras tan horrible, que por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, en parte era cierto, si fuera Harvey el que le pidiera que se desnudara, lo haría sin dudar. Pero con Kyle intentó mantenerse firme.

\- Si quieres, podemos hacer una cosa, si cierras los ojos, puedes llamarme Harvey. A mi no me importa que me llames con el nombre de otro.

\- Cabrón.

\- Lo se, soy un cabrón caliente. – Kyle cogió la mano de Mike y la llevó hasta su propia entrepierna, la movió de arriba abajo y sonrió al escuchar a Mike gemir. – Que putita más rica eres Ross. Estoy seguro que Specter te pone como una perra y te hace gemir toda la noche.

Con un movimiento brusco, Kyle obligó a Mike a darse la vuelta y tuvo que apoyar las manos sobre el lavabo para no perder el equiblirio. Le bajó el pantalón hasta los tobilloso y rodeó su cintura con fuerza con una mano y comenzó a hacer el movimiento de embestida, apretando su miembro abultado bajo el pantalón.

Mike gimió, quería evitarlo, pero gimió; agarró el lavabo con ambas manos y separó más las piernas. Su cuerpo estaba moviéndose por si sólo, cuando él no quería, cuando solo quería que aquello se detuviera, su cuerpo pedía más desesperadamente y los gemidos fueron haciéndose más intensos, hasta que no pudo controlarlos.

\- ¿Quieres que pare ahora. Mikie? – Mike sintió ganas de vomitar al escuchar que usaba la misma forma en la que llamaba Trevor. Si no le gustaba cuando le follaba su amigo, ahora le daba ganas de salir corriendo. – ¿Cómo te llama Specter, Mike, Mikie… su zorrita?

Kyle se echó a reír y admiró como Mike se dejaba hacer por fin, separaba las piernas más y echaba la espalda hacia delante ofreciéndole el culo.

\- No me has contestado, Ross. ¿Quieres que pare ahora? – Mike gimió desesperado de nuevo. -¿Eso es un no? Si quieres que te folle, tendrás que llamarme Harvey y suplicarme que te pete el culo.

\- Por favor… no.

Kyle se refrotó todavía más contra él. se abrió el pantalón, lo bajó hasta la rodillas y sacó su polla del bóxer. La deslizó hasta el trasero de Mike y lo pasó por él como si fuera un pincel.

\- Déjame por favor, no quiero esto.

\- ¿Ah, si? Pues tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo. ¿A quien tengo que hacer caso a tus palabras que piden pare o tu cuerpo que se agita pidiendo que le de lo suyo?

Por muy racional que Mike intentó ser, tan solo pudo gemir y estremecerse, frotándose él mismo contra ese miembro que le torturaba.

\- Justo lo que yo pensaba. Te estas muriendo porque te folle, así que llámame Harvey y dime como le pides que te la meta.

\- No se lo pido, solo lo hace. – Suplicó Mike mirando los nudillos blancos apretados contra el lavabo.

\- Así que se aprovecha de ti… cada vez me pones más. Pero ¿Sabes que? Quiero que lo hagas, quiero que me llames Harvey.

Mike sintió que se ponía colorado, ya le costaba bastante lo que estaba haciendo, pero encima demostrar las ganas que tenía de que fuera Harvey el que estuviera allí con él, el que le bajara los pantalones, el que le apretara.

Carraspeó y cerró los ojos, tal y como había dicho Kyle así era mucho más fácil imaginar que Harvey era el que estaba a su espalda y no tenía que ver la cara del otro tío en el espejo. En su imaginación, eran las manos de Harvey las que apretaban sus caderas, su miembro el que le sobaba el trasero y su voz la que le hablaba.

\- Harvey… Harve… - Suspiró. – Quiero que me folles.

\- Lo que quieres es que te reviente.

\- Si, quiero que me la metas y me revientes ahora.

\- Eso es, dios Ross, como me pone escucharte hablar como una puta. - Kyle metió un dedo en su culo y lo movió. –¿Así es como lo hace? Te calienta el culo, hace que te pongas húmedo.

\- Si… dios Harvey, por favor no pares. Fóllame.

\- Cuando te pones así, seguro que no tiene que meter otro dedo. ¿Te come el culo?

\- ¡No! 

Mike abrió los ojos de par en par, pero antes de por hacer nada más, Kyle ya estaba agachado, le había separado los glúteos y le estaba chupando. 

Se removió, luchó y trató de apartarse, pero su cuerpo estaba disfrutando, su cuerpo quería más, deseaba más, así que se llevó la mano a su polla y comenzó a pajearse.

Una vez satisfecho, Kyle se incorporó, cogió su miembro y lo llevo a la entrada del culo de Mike.

\- Ahora pídele a Specter que te folle como no lo ha hecho nunca.

\- Dios… Harvey… si… por favor… fóllame.

\- Más.

\- Harvey… no aguanto más, te neciesto dentro, por favor, fóllame, fóllame.

\- Mucho mejor.

Kyle no esperó más y le metió la polla. Lo hizo de un solo golpe, la sacó y volvió a meterla con una fuerte embestida, que repitió una y otra vez, forzándola con cada gemido de Mike. agarró sus caderas, apretó los dedos hasta que Mike supo que aquello le dejara marca, pero pido más, suplicó y gimió con fuerza hasta que Kyle terminó corriéndose sobre sus nalgas.

\- Yo tenía razón; eres una puta. Y Louis que no quería creerme cuando se lo dije. No hay otra forma de que hubieras conseguido el puesto al lado de Specter.

Kyle le empujó con fuerza y como tenía el pantalón por los tobillos, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Se lo has contado a Louis?

\- ¿Y tu que crees chico listo? Seguro que a estas alturas ya ha hablado con Jessica. Me juego lo que quieras a que antes de mañana estas en la calle.

Kyle caminó tranquilo hasta la puerta del baño, abrió al puerta y se volvió una vez más. Sonrió y miró su obra de arte. Se marchó sin decir nada más y caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo de vuelta a su puesto de trabajo.   
Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y en su felicidad personal, que tuvo que frenarse un momento antes de chocarse con alguien. Levantó la vista del suelo y se encontró con Harvey Specter.

\- ¿Trabajas con Mike verdad?

\- No es algo que me guste reconocer, pero sí, trabajo con él.

\- ¿Sabes donde está?

Aquello se estaba poniendo más emocionante para Kyle por momentos, daría lo que fuera por poder abrirle el mismo la puerta del baño y mostrarle lo que él mismo había hecho, pero tan solo le indicó que estaba allí dentro.

*

Harvey empezaba a no saber muy bien que era lo que sentía verdaderamente por Mike. Cuando lo había conocido, tenía curiosidad por el muchacho, pronto había empezado a verlo como si de su propio cachorro se tratara y con el tiempo, al pasar unas pocas semanas, se dio cuenta que no podía quitarse de la cabeza haberse acostado con él, haberlo tenido en su cama, entre sus brazos. 

Harvey Specter no se enamoraba, lo había hecho una vez y el resultado había sido desastroso. Pero conocer a Mike había vuelto su mundo del revés y entonces apareció Matt y después de lo que le había dicho antes de ir a la oficina, no estaba seguro de conocer realmente a Mike.

Mientras se dirigía ahí y sobretodo antes de entrar en el baño, se planteó que decirle a Mike. No sabía que Matt era su hijo cuando había hecho falsificado su examen y lo cierto era que Mike no le había ocultado nunca a lo que se dedicaba al hacer la entrevistas. Mike había sido sincero y si no le había dicho nada sobre su negocio con Matt, seguramente había sido para no ponerle en un aprieto a él y esperaba que fuera el propio Matt quien se lo contara a su padre.

Mike era un buen chico, perdido en ocasiones y tal vez tomaba decisiones equivocadas demasiado rápidamente por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero desde luego, no había hecho nada para perjudicarle a él. 

Harvey se preguntó porque su hijo se empeñaba en dejar la imagen de Mike por los suelos, como si le importara que hubiera algo entre ellos. Tal vez, en el fondo no era más que un niño celoso de ver a su padre con otra persona que no fuera su madre.  
No quería echarle la bronca a Mike, tan sólo quería hablar con él, dejar las cosas entre ellos y sobretodo decirle que Jessica los estaba vigilando.

Abrió la puerta del baño; imaginó a Mike lavándose las manos, pero lo que jamás habría imaginado sería verlo levantarse del suelo, mientras se ponía la ropa bien y se miraba el cuello en el espejo, observando lo que eran, sin duda, las marcas de dedos.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado?

Mike dio un respingo y se volvió, mientras se ponía bien el pantalón.

\- Harvey…

\- Más te vale no ponerme ninguna excusa. ¿Te ha hecho daño alguien?

\- Harvey, no eres el único con el que tengo sexo.

Mike se echó a reír y se miró de nuevo al espejo, se puso bien el pelo y se ajustó la corbata. Caminó hasta la puerta haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible para que no se notara la vergüenza que recurría todo su cuerpo. No miró a Harvey a los ojos cuando pasó a su lado y contuvo la respiración cuando cogió la puerta para salir de allí.

Sin embargo, una mano atrapó su muñeca y tiró de él. De pronto tenía el cuerpo de Harvey entre su escapatoria y él y los ojos del abogado estaban clavados en los suyos con tanta fuerza que parecían atravesarlo.

\- ¿Así que ahora se trata de eso? Entras en el baño, pillas al primero que te mire y le pones cachondo para que te folle. Me da igual o que hagas con tu vida, Mike, lo digo en serio, pero ya me he jugado bastante la carrera por ti y no voy a permitir que me despidan porque no puedas tener el culo quieto durante la jornada de trabajo.

\- ¿Jugarte tu carrera por mi? Sabías desde el principio a quien estabas contratando, sabías que no era abogado realmente, sabías que si te pillaban estabas jodido.

\- Jessica lo sabe. – Contestó Harvey, sin molestarse en hablarle primero sobre Matt.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

\- Todo. Jessica sabe quién eres y sabe lo nuestro.

\- ¿Nuestro? ¿Desde cuándo hay algo nuestro? Creía que no era más que sexo.

Harvey empujó a Mike contra la pared y pegó su cuerpo a él sin dejarle moverse, sin darle ninguna oportunidad a escapar. Lo tenía tan cerca… como odiaba no poder abalanzarse sobre él, darle un beso y quitarse de una vez las dudas sobre lo que verdaderamente sentía por su asociado. 

Pero no lo hizo, le había asegurado a Jessica que no volvería a pasar, Tan sólo apretó el cuerpo de su asociado con fuerza, mientras se obligaba a si mismo a controlarse.

\- Deja de hablar como si realmente te creyeras lo que estás diciendo. Tú no quieres solo sexo y lo que haya pasado aquí, ahora…

\- No me conoces, además, eso es mi problema. No eres mi novio Harvey, ya me has dejado muy claro que no te interesa ser nada parecido, así que si tengo sexo con alguien en el cuarto de baño, no es tu problema.

Harvey le sujetó de la barbilla y apretó sus dedos durante un momento. Como odiaba darse cuenta de repente lo mucho que Mike y Matt se parecían. Ambos se sentían decepcionados con Harvey, a ambos les había hecho daño y de ambos había esperado algo que ninguno sabía cómo darle para hacerle feliz.

\- Haz lo que quieras con tu vida; te lo dije el primer día. Si quieres dejar esto y volver a tu fraude con los exámenes, adelante, no seré yo quien te detenga. – Apretó sus brazos todavía un poco más, con sus ojos clavados en los de Mike. – Pero te agradecería que no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hijo. 

Mike palideció de pronto, semanas ocultando su pequeño acuerdo con Matt y ahora el pequeño bastardo le iba con el cuento a su padre.

De golpe, Harvey le soltó.

\- Si finalmente decides quedarte, ten cuidado, Louis te está vigilando y en cuanto tenga la más mínima prueba, la aprovechará contra ti.

\- Demasiado tarde. Ya la tiene. – Mike bajó la mirada y la volvió hasta el lavabo contra el que Kyle había follado cinco minutos antes. – Kyle la tiene y no dudará en usarla.

\- De Louis me encargo yo, se como controlarlo. – El tono de voz serio y duro de Harvey, hizo que Mike se estremeciera. – Tu ocúpate de tener los pantalones puestos y evita los baños todo lo posible.

\- Harvey creía que te gustaba así, improvisado.

\- No quiero follar.

\- Vaya, menuda novedad. – Mucho más tranquila ahora, Mike consiguió mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa

Harvey no contestó, tiró del con fuerza, lo aprisionó contra la pared y le dio un beso largo, intenso y apasionado. Lo dejó sin respiración durante unos instantes y Mike pronto notó que sus extremidades se volvían de goma. Cuando lo dejó creyó que caería de golpe al suelo, pero logró permanecer de pie, mirándolo salir del cuarto de baño.

Parecía haberse tratado de un sueño, una pesadilla primero cuando Kyle se había aprovechado de él de una forma tan burda y ruda; pero un sueño después cuando Harvey había entrado; cuando no le había juzgado por lo que había visto, no le había gritado o echado la bronca por nada y en lugar de eso… ¿Significaba ese beso algo más? ¿O volvía a ser uno de los malditos juegos de Harvey Specter?


	9. Chapter 9

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó de golpe. Mike se incorporó y miró la hora, mientras la música seguía sonando en su móvil. Una vez despejado, miró el número, no lo reconoció, pero aún si contestó, pensado que tal vez se tratara de algún cliente.

\- ¿Estás con mi padre?

\- ¿Matt?

\- ¿Está mi padre contigo?

\- No estoy con tu padre, estaba durmiendo, en mi apartamento. ¿Por qué me estás llamando a las dos de la mañana?

Hubo un silencio al otro lado del teléfono, aunque de fondo se escuchaban voces, diversas y muy juntas. Mike se incorporó, se frotó los ojos para despertarse del todo y esperó a que el chico le dijera algo. 

\- Tengo un problema… no quiero llamar a mi padre, ya hemos tenido bastantes broncas últimamente y no quiero darle la razón.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Mike estaba seguro que estaba todavía dormido, porque no entendía ni una palabra.

\- ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?

\- ¿A dónde?

\- ¿Eres abogado verdad?

\- Matt…

\- ¿Eres abogado? Me falsificaste el examen de ingreso en Harvard y el mismo día entraste a trabajar para mi padre. ¿Eres abogado de verdad?

Mike dudó un momento, por lo nervioso que sonaba el chico, no había dudas de que se había metido en problemas. Quería ayudarle, aunque su relación no hubiera empezado bien y no confiara realmente en Matt, ahora el chico necesitaba ayuda.

\- Matt, tranquilízate y dime donde estás.

\- En comisaría, me han detenido, pero no he hecho nada; lo juro Mike, no he hecho nada.

\- Vale, vale. Matt, tranquilo. No quiero que digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? No digas una sola palabra hasta que llegue yo. – Dijo Mike mientras se ponía los vaqueros. – Deberíamos avisar a tu padre.

\- ¡No! No le digas nada. Por favor, Mike, no le digas nada a mi padre.

Mike suspiró resignado y terminó aceptando. Se vistió, cogió su cartera y fue a la dirección que le había dado Matt. Tuvo que coger un taxi porque a pesar de haber pasado toda su vida viviendo en Nueva York, jamás había pasado por aquel barrio. No comprendía como el muchacho había termiando allí o en que clase de problemas se había metido para que la policía le hubiera detenido.

Al llegar a la comisaría, un agente le acompañó a la celda donde habían metido a Matt, todavía no le habían dicho de que se le acusaba, pero quería hablar con el propio Matt y que fuera el chico el que se lo contara primero.

Matt estaba sentado en el frio banco de hormigón. No se dio cuenta cuando Mike apareció y así el abogado tuvo tiempo de mirar quienes acompañaban al muchacho en su celda. Había otros tres hombres, debían rondar los treinta años y por las miradas con las que lo observaban, esperaba que no tuvieran nada que ver con Matt. En el otro lado había alguien más, la oscuridad de la celda hizo que Mike tuviera que acercarse un poco más para distinguirlo, pero cuando lo vio, por alguna razón, no se sorprendió.

\- ¿Trevor, que estás haciendo aquí?

Matt levantó la mirada al escucharle hablar, pero no dijo nada y Mike no se dio cuenta que le lanzaba una rápida mirada a Trevor.

\- Gracias por venir tan rápido Mikie. – Trevor se puso en pie y se acercó a los barrotes. Se apoyó sobre ellos y siguió hablando. – Sabía que si era yo el que te pedía ayuda, seguramente pasarías de mi, pero he convencido a mi nuevo amigo para que hablara contigo. Matt me dijo que érais buenos amigos, que habíais hecho negocios juntos.

\- ¿Trevor que has hecho?

\- ¡Agente! – Dijo Trevor, llamando la atención de los dos policías que hablaban al final del pasillo de las celdas. – Os dije que os lo traería.

\- Trevor… ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Los tipos que me perseguían, - Susurró su amigo, asegurándose que los policías no le escuchaban mientras se acercaban. – son gente peligrosa y me han metido en un lío. En otras circunstancias, te habría llamado para que me ayudaras, pero visto que las cosas han cambiado… 

\- Trevor, ¿Qué coño has hecho?

\- ¿Es este tu camello? 

Mike se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz detrás de él. El uniforme le puso los pelos de punta y la cara de pocos amigos de esos dos policías le obligó a dar un paso atrás. Por fin se dio cuenta de la situación, estaba dentro de una celda, Trevor le había metido una trampa y había usado a Matt para llevarla a cabo.

Aturdido por la situación y sin escuchar lo que estaba diciéndole Trevor a los agentes de policía, se volvió hacia Matt. El chico tan solo le miraba, estaba serio, no había mirada despectiva en sus ojos; no había nada en sus ojos.

\- Matt, sabes que no es cierto.

\- Se que le contaste a mi padre que fumo. 

\- ¿Te estás vengando de mi?

\- Digamos que estoy castigando a mi padre.

\- Castigando…

Mike no pudo terminar la frase, porque de pronto se encontró con los dos agentes detrás de él, uno le sujetó los dos brazos casi al mismo tiempo, mientras el otro le golpeaba con algo en las rodillas y le hacía caer al suelo.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo nosotros? ¿Qué estás haciendo tu, cabronazo? Llevamos mucho persiguiéndote. 

\- Se están confundiendo de persona. – Protestó Mike, al mismo tiempo que intentaba liberar las manos que ya le habían esposado a la espalda.

\- Ya veremos si nos hemos confundido, por el momento eres el principal sospechoso para ser el maldito camello que está proporcionando maría y otras sustancias peores por la zona de Harvard.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Matt, por favor, – Ya sabía que no tenía nada que hacer si le pedía ayuda a Trevor, después de todo él lo había orquestado todo para tenderle una trampa. – Se que no somos los mejores amigos, pero habla con tu padre, sabes que no he hecho nada.

Los dos agentes lo sacaron de la celda y lo metieron en la de al lado. Le quitaron las esposas y le empujaron dentro, ambos rieron al verlo caer al suelo y murmuraron algo que no entendió, pero imaginó que no sería realmente bueno. Se frotó el brazo y se pegó a la pared.

Esperaba que Matt le hiciera caso y hablara con su padre, aunque después de como había sido su última conversación con Harvey, no estaba seguro si estaría muy dispuesto a ayudarle.

*

Mike apenas podía notar ya los golpes que aquellos dos tipos descargaban sobre él como si de un saco de boxeo se tratara. Por enésima vez en la última hora, intentó liberar las manos esposadas a la mesa y miró las laceraciones en la piel de sus muñeas con el único ojo que a esas alturas estaba verdaderamente abierto.

\- ¿Dónde tienes la maldita droga? – Le gritó uno de los hombres que le estaban interrogando. – El crío te ha señalado y nos ha confesado que le has vendido droga más de una vez. Le cogió del cuello de la camiseta ensangrentada y lo levantó de la silla. - ¿Cuántas hostias tenemos que darte para que nos digas la verdad.

Cuando se había ido a dormir, no se había imaginado que se hubiera convertido en una verdadera pesadilla. Entonces, esperaba ayudar a Matt, esperaba que su relación con el chico mejorara y en realidad, le había vendido a la policía con una mentira y ahora estaba siendo interrogando por unos bestias que esperaban reconociera lo que no había hecho.

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, ni le habían permitido hacer una sola llamada de teléfono. De pronto se había convertido en un peligroso malhechor, traficante de drogas y por lo visto uno de los delincuentes más buscados por la policía.

\- No se de que estáis hablando; no trafico con droga y os puedo asegurar que Matt diría cualquier cosa ahora mismo para joderme.

El otro policía le cogió del cuello desde atrás y lo estampó contra la mesa. El dolor de cabeza le dejó atontando durante un momento y un fuerte pitido se quedó en sus oídos durante unos instantes más y no le permitió escuchar las risas de los policías.

\- Si nos dices donde está la droga, por mi no hay problema. – El primer policía se acercó a su oído. – Estoy seguro que si pasas un par de días en la cárcel con gente como tú, te refrescará la mente.

Entre los dos lo pusieron en pie. Le costaba caminar, tenía una rodilla hinchada, pero se mordió el labio para no quejarse y no demostrarles lo que le habían hecho. Lo sacaron de la comisaría y lo llevaron hasta uno de los coches. Al meterlo en la parte de atrás, se encontró a Trevor. A diferencia de él, su amigo, si todavía podía llamarlo así, estaba bien, no le habían tocado, seguramente porque también él le había vendido, también él había mentido y lo había puesto como el terrible traficante y esos desgraciados se habían cebado con él.

\- Mike, tío, me tenías muy preocupado.

\- Vete a la mierda, Trevor.

\- Tú me vendiste a esos gorilas que querían dar conmigo.

\- Cierra el pico. – Mike volvió a la mirada a la calle y apoyó la frente en la ventanilla. – Creía que eras mi amigo. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

Uno de los policías los miró por el espejo retrovisor, pero pronto perdió la curiosidad por su conversación y siguió hablando con su compañero sobre el partido que sus hijos tenían esa mañana en el patio del colegio.

Mike no se había dado cuenta que era sábado, eso significaba que Harvey no le esperaba en la oficina hasta el lunes, cuarenta y ocho horas después y hasta ese momento no se preguntaría que le había pasado, ni donde estaba.

\- Ese Harvey te ha cambiado Mikie. 

\- Sí, es cierto, he cambiado y me alegro. – Mike se estremeció por el dolor que los moratones producían en su cuerpo. – Espero salir de aquí cuanto antes para poder denunciarte por lo que me ha pasado. Y hablando de Harvey, me aseguraré de que sea mi abogado y…

\- Eh, vosotros. ¿Por qué no os calláis ya? – Les dijo el policía que conducía. – Nos queda un buen rato hasta la cárcel y no quiero escucharlos cacarear como dos gallinas.

Mike cerró la boca y no volvió a decir nada hasta que le hicieron bajar en la puerta de la prisión. Levantó la mirada ante el enorme muro de cemento que tenía delante. Uno de los policías; no conocía el nombre de ninguno de los dos, pero no le interesaba saber quienes eran sus torturadores; le dio un empujón para que se pusiera en marcha hacia la puerta. Tembló, algo le decía que si atravesaba esas puertas de la prisión, no volvería a salir nunca.

\- ¿Cuándo podré hacer una llamada?

\- ¿Una llamada dices? – El policía le dio una colleja. – Dinos donde está tu alijo y te dejaremos hacer esa llamada.

\- No hay alijo, joder.

\- Entonces no hay llamada.

\- Soy abogado, no podéis retenerme más de cuarenta y ocho horas y lo que me habéis hecho… me habéis torturado sin pruebas. Cuando salga de aquí…

El policía que parecía divertirse más usándole como saco de boxeo, le cogió del cuello. Era mucho más alto y grande que él, así que no tuvo problemas de levantarle del suelo unos centímetros. Mike notó que se quedaba sin respiración, pero lo dejó caer de golpe.

\- Ya veremos si sales de aquí, primero.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho con Matt?

\- ¿El crío? Ese mocoso no sabe nada. – El policía miró a su compañero y los dos sonrieron. – Le hemos asustado un poco y al final ha decidido cambiar su versión, diciendo que no tienes nada que ver. Seguramente se ha dado cuenta que iba a perder a su camello. 

\- ¿Os ha dicho que yo no era el camello?

\- Vamos, camina, tenemos que terminar el papeleo para tu ingreso.

\- Pero esto no es legal.

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho, durante cuarta y ocho horas, eres nuestro y el juez del caso está harto de ver a tantos críos colgados con las drogas. Sólo hemos tenido que decirle que te habíamos pillado y no ha dudado en darnos luz verde.

*

Fue el sábado por la tarde cuando Harvey empezó a preocuparse realmente por la desaparición de Matt. No conocía a su propio hijo, eso lo sabía y precisamente por ello, sabía perfectamente que no tenía idea de donde buscarlo, a que amigos podía llamar o cuales eran los lugares a los que acudía normalmente.

Llevaba toda la mañana intentando llamarle, pero su hijo no le había contestado ni una sola vez. Tampoco había sabido nada de Mike y eso que le había mandado un par de mails de trabajo que eran urgentes. No había recibido respuesta de Mike y no había sabido nada de él, desde que se habían separado en el cuarto de baño de la empresa.

Por eso cuando, su móvil comenzó a sonar y vio que era el número de Matt, apenas dejó que sonara más de un segundo antes de contestar.

\- ¿Se puede saber donde te has metido?

\- Papá, he cometido un error terrible. 

\- ¿Dónde estás? – Dijo Harvey más preocupado que cabreado ahora.

\- En la cárcel, me detuvieron anoche con droga y…

\- ¿Estás en la cárcel? Joder Matt, ¿No vas a dejar de meterte en problemas? Primero el examen, luego la droga y ahora… ¿Has dicho que te han detenido con droga? Dime que no te has convertido en un maldito camello.

\- Papá, para, por favor.

\- No voy a parar, Matt, no me pidas que pare después de decirme que te han detenido.

\- Han metido a Mike en la cárcel por mi culpa. – Harvey no contestó, Matt tan sólo le escuchó respirar con fuerza al otro lado de teléfono, pero no dijo nada. – Lo siento, estaba cabreado, me había delatado con lo de la droga, te lo estabas tirando y quería… - Harvey estaba seguro que el muchacho estaba sollozando al otro lado del teléfono, después de todo, aún a pesar de toda la bravuconería, seguía siendo un niño, un niño que ahora estaba asustado. – Le he visto cuando lo sacaban de camino a la cárcel; no he podido hablar con él, pero no tenía buen aspecto, papá, esos dos bestias le han dado una buena paliza.

\- Matt, un momento. 

Harvey no había sentido muchas veces ese instinto paternal del que todo el mundo hablaba. Quería a su hijo y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él, pero ahora, escuchándolo hablar con voz temblosa y que expresaba un terrible miedo, lo único que deseaba, era correr hasta donde estaba él y abrazarlo.

Sin embargo, un momento más tarde, se dio cuenta que también había nombrado a Mike.

\- ¿Qué significa eso de Mike está en la cárcel? ¿Quién le ha puesto la mano encima? Da igual no me contestes. Dime donde estás y voy para allá ¿Cuánto hace que os han llevado a la cárcel?

\- A mi no me han metido en una celda, dicen que me he portado bien dándoles la información, pero les mentí la primera vez, dije que Mike…

\- Matt, céntrate. – Mientras hablaba, Harvey ya estaba en ascensor para coger un taxi. ¿Cuántas horas han pasado desde que os detuvieron?

\- Fue anoche, no se que hora era, pero recuerdo que llame a Mike sobre las dos de la madrugada.

Tan solo les permitieron hablar un minuto más antes de que el agente de la cárcel le quitara el teléfono a Matt. Harvey pilló un taxi nada más bajar a la calle y le dio la dirección. Mantuvo la mirada perdida en la carretera durante todo el trayecto.

Si sólo se hubiera tratado de Matt, se hubiera preocupado por los cargos que cayeran sobre su hijo, aunque probablemente no sería muy difícil sacarlo de los problemas. Pero saber que Mike había terminado en medio, que Matt había sido capaz de hacerle acabar en prisión solo para fastidiar a su padre… ya no solo se trataba de una mala relación padre e hijo.

Ahora imaginaba a Mike en todas las peores situaciones posibles, herido, magullado y en manos de gente que no dudarían en hacerle daño.

Miró al taxista, parecía que iba a cámara lenta y el trayecto hasta la cárcel se convirtió en una eternidad. Le ordenó detenerse y dar media vuelta. Desde lo ocurrido a Mike unos días antes, no quería que su asociado volviera a encontrarse en semejantes problemas. 

Por eso, sin decirle nada a Mike se había puesto a vigilar a Trevor y la gente que lo rodeaba. Si antes pensaba que no era trigo limpio, ahora estaba seguro que les daría más problemas.

Le dio la dirección exacta a la que debía llevarle y le pidió que le esperara hasta que él dijera. A simple vista parecía un local normal y corriente, un bar de copas del que entraba y salía gente un sábado por la tarde. Pero había estado allí, esperando, observando el lugar cuando Trevor y sus amiguitos entraban y luego salían por la puerta de atrás con los mismos paquetes en las manos.

Esta vez, fueron dos tíos los que aparecieron en el local a la hora de siempre, los escuchó hablar y preguntar, el uno al otro, por Trevor. No sabían donde estaba, no sabían que lo habían detenido. Cuando los dos tipos entraron en el bar, Harvey miró su reloj, todavía tenía que esperar unos veinte minutos para que volvieran a salir, por la puerta de atrás con los paquetes.

Así que esperó y tras pasar diez minutos, bajó del taxi, le pidió que esperara y se dirigió al callejón al que daba la puerta trasera. Se quedó apoyado sobre los dos contenedores que había frente al bar y los dos tipos no tardaron mucho en salir. Ambos llevaban los paquetes esperados.

Harvey los sorprendió empujando a uno y cogiendo al otro de la chaqueta y estampándolo contra la pared.

\- ¡Eh tío! – Protestó el hombre, ahora que lo tenía más cerca, Harvey se dio cuenta que era de la misma edad que Mike y Trevor.

\- Se que trabajáis con Trevor.

\- ¿Qué Trevor? – Dijo el otro tío, también joven, pero no se acercó a intentar separar a Harvey.

\- No os hagáis los tontos. Trevor está en la cárcel, le han pillado por vuestro negocio de compra venta de droga. – El chico que tenía atrapado intentó liberarse al escuchar eso, pero Harvey era mucho más fuerte que él y no lo logró. – Mi hijo y un buen amigo están en la cárcel con él por un delito que no han cometido. – No estaba tan seguro de que su hijo no hubiera hecho nada ilegal, pero le daba igual en ese momento. – Uno de vosotros va a confesar.

\- ¿Qué dices tío? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Nos matarán. – Protestó de nuevo su prisionero, pero le daba igual y en lugar de eso lo cogió con más fuerza. 

\- Mi amigo morirá en la cárcel si no confesáis y os aseguro que sois hombres muertos de todos modos, si no lo hacéis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos a la parte más dura del fic y seguramente no apta para los que no les guste el non-con y algo realmente cerca de la violación de un personaje. Pero prometo que todo termina bien al final

La celda en la que lo habían metido era mucho más oscura y tétrica que la de la comisaría, aunque afortunadamente, lo habían puesto a solas con Trevor. Tampoco es que la compañía de su amigo le hiciera mucha ilusión, pero al menos no estaba solo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Trevor, vete a la mierda

\- Supongo que ya estoy allí

\- Y has tenido que arrastrarme contigo.

Mike se sentó en uno de los camastros, aunque su cuerpo cansado y dolorido apenas le permitió relajarse. Trevor se colocó a su lado, pero no le miró, intentó ignorarle y centrarse solo en encontrar la forma de salir de allí.

\- Quería pedirte perdón. – Insistió Trevor y puso una mano sobre la rodilla herida y notó que Mike se ponía nervioso.

\- Sí, claro, ahora es un momento perfecto para hacerlo, después de que me han metido en la cárcel por tu culpa y después de que me han dado una paliza que creo que llevaba tu nombre.

\- Lo se, la he cagado mucho esta vez y por eso te quiero pedir perdón. - Trevor frotó la rodilla de Mike mirándole a los ojos y sonrió con gesto casi imperceptible al notar que su amigo no se apartaba. – Y te prometo que mientras estemos aquí, nadie te pondrá una mano encima.

\- ¿Y como pretendes hacer eso? no pareces un tío que imponga demasiado a primera vista.

Trevor pasó una mano por la nuca de Mike y acarició su cabello, sonrió cuando su amigo entendió lo que pretendía. Mike le apartó la mano de una manotazo y notó como todo su cuerpo dolorido, protestaba por el movimiento brusco. Se puso en pie y se alejó de Trevor, justo lo que le faltaba, convertirse en el juguetito de prisión de su amigo, como si de una película porno se tratara.

El sonido de la puerta de la celda al abrirse, hizo que Mike se diera la vuelta y dejara de pensar en algunas de las películas sobre cárceles que había visto en las que un pobre desgraciado se convertía en la diversión.

Por un momento temió que se tratara de nuevo de los dos policías que le habían estado interrogando y le habían llevado allí. Creía que ya habían acabado con él y que le habían dejado allí para asustarle y que confesara, lo que ellos estaban seguros que había hecho. Pero lo que no esperaba, es que lo que le esperaba pudiera estremecerme todavía más.

Aquellos tres hombres parecían jugadores de fútbol americano o seguratas de una discoteca de alto standing. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de músculos y sus brazos eran tan grandes como el tronco de un roble. Eran mucho más altos que Mike, le sacaban prácticamente dos cabezas y se movían lentos, como si el cuerpo les pesara demasiado.

Tras ellos apareció uno de los policías que tanto había llegado a conocer Mike durante aquellas últimas horas. Se apoyó en los barrotes de la celda mientras cerraba la puerta y le sonrió, al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

\- He pensado que os aburriríais estando aquí vosotros dos solos. – Hizo girar las llaves de la celda en su dedo. – Así que os he traído unos amigos. Son muy divertidos y estoy seguro que os lo harán pasar muy bien.

Mike no se dio cuenta cuando se marchó el policía porque toda su atención se centró en aquellas moles de músculo que le habían bloqueado cualquier otra visión. Desgraciadamente, aquello cada vez se parecía más a una película porno en la que su personaje no tenía muchas oportunidades de acabar bien.

\- Parecéis buenos chicos. ¿Por qué estáis aquí? – Preguntó uno de los tres tipos con una voz ronca que parecía salida del fondo de una caverna.

Mike sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al notar la mirada lasciva del hombre que estaba más retirado y que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Dio un paso atrás, como si pegarse a la pared, pudiera ayudarle en algo.

\- Creen que hemos traficado con sustancias ilegales. 

Mike lanzó una mirada de odio a Trevor, por fácil que conseguía hacer sonaba su voz como si ellos no tuvieran realmente nada que ver con lo que había ocurrido, como si su amigo no le hubiera metido en problemas.

\- ¿Sois camellos? – Preguntó el que parecía ser el líder de aquellos tres tipos, al mismo tiempo que se acercaban lentamente a ellos y los iban rodeando. – Nosotros nos hemos metido en problemas por drogas en más de una ocasión, pero al final salimos siempre, porque no tienen pruebas.

\- Pero vosotros no tenéis cara de camellos. Sobre todo tú.

El tipo más bajito dio dos grandes zancadas hasta Mike y le cogió de la barbilla, se acercó, le sonrió y le dio un palmada en el culo.

\- Tiene cara de niño bueno. Son los más divertidos aquí dentro. 

El segundo de los hombres, que hasta ese momento no había hablado, se acercó también a Mike, pero Trevor interpuso entre él y el tipo.

\- Lo siento, pero es mío.

\- ¿Tuyo? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo uno de los tipos y Mike.

\- Si, digamos que las drogas no son el único motivo por el que estoy aquí. – Trevor alargó la mano, tiró de Mike y le agarró el culo con fuerza, mientras los tres hombres miraban. – Los otros chicos que trabajan para mi se las piraron cuando llegaba la poli, pero Mike es el más fiel y quiso quedarse.

\- Trevor, ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

Su amigo no contestó y en lugar de eso, como si de su mascota favorita se tratara, le revolvió el cabello y le obligó a agachar la cabeza.

\- Así que es tu zorrita.

\- Un jodido chapero. Hacía mucho que no pasaba un por aquí.

Casi al mismo tiempo, los tres hombres se sobaron la entrepierna, se miraron y sonrieron, ahora no solo era uno el que le miraba de forma lasciva, sino que lo hacían los tres.

\- No yo…

El golpe en la nuca hizo que Mike dejara de hablar. Se volvió hacia Trevor y le asesinó con la mirada, pero sabía que no podía hacer mucho en la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- Chapero si, gratuito no, a menos que sea conmigo mismo claro.

\- ¿Te tiras a la gente que trabaja para ti? – Los tres hombres rieron y Mike empezó a pensar que aquello podía terminar mucho peor de lo que había llegado a imaginar.

\- Por supuesto, tendré que comprobar que la mercancía que me venden es de buena calidad y luego hay que mantenerlos en buen estado con revisiones.

\- ¿Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo? – Dijo el que parecía ser el líder de los tres tipos y sus dos compañeros tan sólo asintieron. – Hace mucho que no tenemos un buen espectáculo aquí dentro. ¿Por qué no nos enseñas como adiestras a tus nuevas adquisiciones?

\- ¿Queréis que me lo tire?

\- Queremos ver como los domas. Si nos pones lo bastante burros, luego te haremos una buena oferta por él.

Mike apretó su espalda contra la pared. Definitivamente, ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera creído posible algo así. Miró a Trevor, si él le había metido en este lío, entonces él podría sacarle. Sin embargo, cuando su amigo se lo quedó mirando y él vio la horrible sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, supo que no solo no iba ayudarle, sino que además estaba disfrutando de ese momento.

\- Te mataré por esto Trevor, te juro que te mataré.

Los tres hombres se rieron aparatosamente al mismo tiempo y se palmearon la espalda. Estaban seguro que se lo iban a pasar bien.

\- Tienes una pequeña fiera entre manos. ¿Estás seguro que lo has domado? – El más bajo de los tres tipos se aproximó a ellos. – Si nos lo dejas a nosotros, lo tendrás como la seda antes de mañana.

\- Lo siento, pero es cosa mía. – Trevor deshizo la distancia que había entre él y Mike y puso una mano sobre su pecho. – Veis las pintas que tiene, eso fue por no portarse bien con un cliente anoche, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano aprenderá.

\- Haré que Harvey te meta en el agujero más profundo durante el resto de tu vida. – Susurró Mike.

\- De rodillas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabrón? Y luego decías que lo sentías. Puedes llegar a ser un gran mentiroso.

\- De rodillas he dicho.

La mano sobre su hombro apretó con fuerza y Mike no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y arrodillarse delante de Trevor. La rodilla lastimada e hinchada y le hizo temblar, pero se mantuvo todo lo tranquilo posible, no quería ponerse las cosas más difíciles todavía.

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Mike dudó un momento, podía luchar, intentar evitar que aquello terminara por ocurrir y confiar en que Harvey apareciera antes para salvarle… como ya había hecho antes. Pero estaba en prisión, le habían metido en una celda con tres tipos que parecían violadores y con Trevor que estaba dispuesto a sumarse a la pandilla.

Esperaba que Harvey se enterara pronto de lo ocurrido e hiciera algo, pero si realmente quería ganar tiempo y esperar o al menos intentar por todos los medios, evitarse más golpes, tenía que seguir el juego de esos cuatro desgraciados.

Allí de rodillas, levantó la mirada, en una última esperanza de que Trevor cambiara de opinión sobre lo que le acababa de ordenar; pero no lo hizo, sino que le agarró del pelo y apretó su cabeza contra su entrepierna, hasta que apenas podía respirar.

Escuchó que bajaba la bragueta de su pantalón y pronto notó el contacto caliente de su miembro contra su cara. Con su cabeza todavía sujeta del cabello, le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Esta zorrita ha sido un pequeño salvaje desde que cayó en mis manos y he tenido que ser duro con él.

\- ¿Duro, eh? – Escuchó Mike decir a uno de los asistentes al espectáculo.

\- Sí, pero solo tuve que meterle un poco de caña para que supiera lo que le gustaba. Abre la boca.

\- Trevor, por favor. – Suplicó Mike, aún cuando sabía que no le serviría de nada.

\- Abre la boca he dicho.

No había nada que Mike pudiera hacer, no podía luchar, no podía enfrentarse a todos ellos, sin que las cosas terminaran verdaderamente mal; no podía suplicar, porque algo le decía que eso podría a los tres hombres mucho más cachondos todavía y no podía negarse sin más, porque… no, eso sí que no era buena idea.

\- No quiero hacerte daño Mikie, así que abre la boca.

Tras pensárselo dos segundos, resignado, se dejó hacer, abrió la boca y cerró los ojos. Prefería pensar que no estaba allí, que no era Trevor el que le daba órdenes y desde luego no en una maldita celda de la cárcel.

Cuando Trevor volvió a cogerle la cabeza y notó que le obligaba a tragarse el miembro duro, Mike imaginó estar de nuevo en el apartamento de Harvey, en su dormitorio, allí donde se habían acostado por primera vez. 

Ya que tenía que estar allí, haciendo aquello, prefirió pensar que era Harvey el que movía su cabeza e introducía su miembro en el interior de su boca, el que le movía, el que gemía y le decía que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Sintió que entraba tan a fondo, que se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos, sintió que se ponía colorado y que si no le soltaba pronto, perdería el conocimiento.

De pronto, le habían dejado libre, aunque todavía sostenía su cabello, como si no quisiera dejarle escapar. No abrió los ojos, sabía que todavía no habían terminado con él y no deseaba salir de su fantasía, al menos eso le hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Sin que se lo esperara, tenía la polla de nuevo en su boca, al fondo, casi en su garganta y tuvo que agarrarse a las caderas de Trevor para no perder el equilibrio. Escuchó las risas de los tres tipos; era un sonido tan asqueroso.

Pronto perdió la noción del tiempo de cuanto duraba aquello y cuando quiso darse cuenta, un líquido viscoso y caliente llenó su boca y se derramó por sus labios. Sabía lo que era, aunque era mejor no pensar en ello.

Cuando Trevor le empujó y le hizo caer al suelo, regresó a la realidad, abrió los ojos y vio a los tres tipos pajeándose delante de él, con las pollas en la mano, cachondos como animales y Trevor limpiándose su propio miembro mientras reía orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

\- Pues si que es buena tu putita. – Dijo el jefe de los tres hombres nada más correrse con un gemido, que sin lugar a dudas era un ruido animal.

\- ¿Cuánto pides por él?

\- ¿Qué me ofrecéis?

\- ¡Trevor!

Asqueado y aterrado por el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella situación, Mike intentó incorporarse, pero después de los golpes recibidos por los policías, moverse no era fácil y menos cuando uno de aquellos tres monstruos fue hasta él, le agarró del cuello y placó, casi ahogarle.

\- Parece que tu zorrita todavía no ha entendido quien manda. Tal vez, necesite que alguien más experto le enseñe.

El segundo de los hombres, le golpeó en las piernas para que las abriera, mientras el otro, le apretaba el cuello con un solo brazo. Ahora si que le estaba dejando sin respiración y contra más esfuerzo hacía para evitarlo, más apretaba el hombre.

\- Creo que entre los tres podremos demostrarte como se adiestran a estas putitas rebeldes.

\- No… por favor… no… - Protestó Mike con sus últimas fuerzas, pero ese hombre le tenía sujetado con tanta fuerza, que empezaba a ver puntitos negros.

Escuchó que los hombres y Trevor decir algo más, reírse y los vio moverse a su alrededor, pero para ese momento había perdido toda la esperanza y deseaba dejarse llevar, quedarse inconsciente y despertar cuando todo hubiera terminado, aunque entonces supiera lo sucedido, era mejor, tener pesadillas con ello, que recordarlo todo.

Un ruido llamó su atención, estaban abriendo la puerta de la celda, alguien más entraba y Mike sólo pudo pensar que los policías habían encontrado alguna forma peor de torturarle.

\- Quitadle las manos de encima. ¡Ahora! – Casi creyó reconocer la voz de Harvey en aquel tono autoritario, pero estaba seguro que no se trataba más que de su propio subconsciente, poniéndole, de nuevo las cosas más fáciles. – Y tú, maldito cabrón, vas a pasarte el resto de tu vida en la cárcel por lo que le has hecho.

Los hombres se habían separado de él y aturdido todavía por la falta de oxígeno de un momento antes, abrió ligeramente los ojos. Vio unas sombras moverse por la celda y vio, lo que creyó que tan solo podía ser un sueño.

Dos agentes de policía a los que no había visto nunca, tenían atrapados contra la pared a los policías que le habían torturado y los estaban esposando. Ambos protestaban, pero sus compañeros no les estaban escuchando. 

Los tres degenerados que habían estado a punto de violarle, estaban dispersos por la celda, uno estaba en el suelo y se agarraba la nariz, que parecía ensangrentada, como si estuviera rota, mientras que los otros, estaban contra la pared.

Trevor estaba sentado en el banco y aunque a Mike le costaba un poco ver con claridad, si se percató de que estaba pálido.

De pronto, otra sombra cubrió su cuerpo y no le permitió ver nada más. Le agitó los hombros, con delicadeza, eso sí, para llamar su atención.

\- Mike, Mike, vamos despierta, ¡Mike!

No había duda aquella era la voz de Harvey, tan cercana, tan calidad, le hacía sentir bien. Abrió los ojos una vez más, ni se había dada cuenta que los había cerrado. Allí estaba, todo lo que podía ver era su rostro, sus ojos abiertos de par en par contemplándole y podía notar sus manos rodeando su cuerpo. Estaba tan cansando, ahora se daba cuenta que no había dormido casi en dos días completos, así que ahora, tranquilo y seguro de que Harvey le protegería, se dejó llevar por el agotamiento.


End file.
